


《我们》系列

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 幸越。幸村精市X越前龙马，指腹为婚梗。原作背景。
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryouma, 幸越
Kudos: 10





	1. 我们结婚吧

0.  
喜欢是什么样的心情，和打网球一样吗？  
越前龙马疑惑地看着母亲，她笑容可掬，温柔爱怜地看着唯一的儿子，仿佛全天下最幸福的女人：“龙马要和精市好好相处哦。”  
她这样说着，将男孩推给他未来注定的另一半，无视对方温柔体贴的笑意实则充满拘谨和避嫌。  
“伦子伯母，我就先带越前君回去了。”幸村精市这样说道。  
他喊他“越前君”，一个不近也不远的距离，正适合刚刚见面，却得知彼此是指腹为婚对象的尴尬情状。  
只不过短暂的寒假，从美国洛杉矶回到日本东京，人生就翻天覆地变化了。  
越前龙马仍然无法适应，身旁比他年长两岁的未婚夫早已牵起他的手，做出一副亲厚的模样同母亲告别。  
啊……明明不喜欢，却可以这样游刃有余呢。  
越前龙马对幸村精市有了第一印象。  
真的，很能装。

1.  
事情太过简单，他的母亲旅游途经洛杉矶，意外邂逅了即将临盆的产妇越前伦子，因着这样那样的缘故，靠谱的男士们皆不在身旁，母亲凭着一己之力成功带着她口中的伦子妹妹完成一系列操作，诞下可爱漂亮的孩子。那刻，母亲喜极而泣，不仅与好姐妹义结金兰，顺道把年仅两岁的自己的未来给定了。  
“龙马会是个好儿媳妇呢。”幸村太太抹着眼泪。  
“阿啦，也许是我家龙马会是个照顾人的好丈夫呢。”越前太太虚弱地微笑。  
感情笃深的俩姐妹瞬间电光火石，纷纷表示，二十年后揭晓胜负。  
幸村第一次听母亲提起这桩婚事，不是想着如何拒绝，而是母亲口中的：“你可不要让我失望啊。”  
“不会的，妈妈。”他不知道自己答应了什么，等到知道……嘛，如果结果不可抗拒，那至少是自己期望的。  
另一边，越前太太同样对儿子谆谆叮嘱了。  
越前小朋友嗤之以鼻：“还差得远呢。”  
他根本没听懂自家好妈妈的言下之意，也就另一层涵义上，率先失去了竞争力。  
无妨，无妨。  
越前伦子心大得很，反正精市那么漂亮，自家儿子也是个小美人，多一个儿子还是不亏嘛。她越想越高兴，不管十年前的赌注是否可以论输赢，率先大方地给姐姐寄去了一箱礼品，反正来日方长，还有得期待呢。

2.  
如果皮相代表一层蛊惑人心的资本，幸村精市无疑是个中好手，但这点在越前龙马身上似乎不怎么管用——表面上看的确没有起到很好的效果。  
至少，相对自己被这孩子给蛊惑的程度，那份冷冷淡淡的小模样，的确不能分辨究竟。  
幸村对越前的改观，在周末寄宿越前家——美其名曰培养感情的时候，看见他和南次郎打球的一刻。  
真是个……想让人立刻、马上、直接地狠狠削一顿的孩子。  
幸村技痒了，他看似手无缚鸡之力，却是很能打一人，堪称日本国中生中无人能敌。但是越前龙马不知道，甚至越前南次郎也不知道。  
自家母亲向十年未见的好姐妹介绍他的时候，只淡淡笑着说了句：“精市也会打一点网球哦。”  
感谢伟大的妈妈。  
幸村想，虽然是那碍手碍脚的病，导致他暂时无法下球场，可是美好的礼物存留在最后一刻拆开，才会得到最好的效果嘛。  
于是他就这副病恹恹地笑容可掬的模样，坐在廊上撸着越前宝贝的卡鲁宾，看那孩子一次又一次被他父亲耍得团团转。  
“你给我认真一点！臭老爸！”越前在打球的时候，双眼迸发出前所未有的灿烂光芒，猫似的鎏金色瞳眸燃起战意，美丽得如梦似幻。  
幸村喜欢梦幻的感觉，像天边流动的浮云，野地迎风摇曳的向日葵田，还有越前龙马金灿灿的眼睛。  
他低头抱起疑似肥胖的猫，捏了捏它的小耳朵：“他很可爱，不是吗？”  
“喵——！”卡鲁宾愉悦地应答。

3.  
周末，越前陪幸村去文具店，后者对着一套相当昂贵的彩绘铅笔眨了眨眼，小未婚夫看了看他的表情，壕气冲天地买下来了。  
“送给你。”如此大方的举止，让幸村错觉自己是被包养的那个。  
后来一问才知道，越前在美国时踏遍各个城镇打比赛，有奖金的赢奖金，有荣誉的赢荣誉，那些钱全部流水般进了伦子妈妈为他开设的账户。等他到了日本，母亲郑重其事地把账户交给他，交待道：“这是你的老婆本。”  
越前龙马想着老婆本就是给老婆买东西用的，所以他很开心地花给了幸村。  
幸村听完没说什么，笑容越发地深厚，看起来很高兴的样子，越前有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。  
“没什么啦……你开心就好。”他咕哝了一句。  
幸村笑得更深了。  
如果越前对他了解再深一点，可能会意识到危机！但此时，这个孩子像无知的猫咪一样，偶尔凑近他，蹭一蹭，再蹭一蹭。将自己的高级猫粮分两口给他吃，觉得这是喜爱他的表现。  
好吧，不急，可以慢慢教。  
幸村心里思忖，低头在龙马脸颊亲了口。  
“这是回礼。”他从容微笑。  
越前木愣愣地红了脸。

4.  
“我回来了……卡鲁宾，你居然先吃晚饭。”  
小男孩进门时一脸不痛快，随即转为无奈，宠溺地揉了揉抬头的猫咪脑袋，蹭蹭地转上二楼。  
“我回来了！”他想家里不止有一只猫，还有另一只漂亮的人型波斯猫。  
幸村正在画画，一副花田背景的铅笔彩绘，他转头迎上龙马凑过来探望的脸，不假思索地单手一勾，直接堵住他的唇，给了一个夫夫甜蜜的亲吻。  
“欢迎回来，龙马。”他松开手，在越前白皙的额角又落下一个亲吻。  
越前没有任何不适，这段日子已经很习惯这种相处了，出门前一个吻，回来一个吻。他天真地舔了舔嘴角，没留意到幸村微微黯下的眼神，好奇地看向他的作品。  
“很漂亮。”越前评价。  
“等我画完，送给你哦。”  
“好吧。”  
幸村再过一段时间，就要住进医院了，这几天他暂住越前家里，方便往返检查。家里给他选择的医院叫金井综合医院，不在神奈川，反正最好的治疗设施，总是要在东京都内才有。南次郎和伦子也很担心他的病况，因为父母忙得不可开交，照顾幸村的责任就落在越前夫妇身上，反正也已经是自家的孩子了。  
越前担忧地问幸村：“我陪你一起去吗？”  
幸村摇摇头：“你安心上学吧，有父亲和母亲在，不会有事的。”  
越前点点头，又不服气地说：“可是，你说你的社员们都会去。我总不会还不如你画社的朋友吧。”  
他直到现在还以为幸村在学校报的是画社，因为他从来只见到幸村画画，没有看见他的网球用具。幸村自从生病以后，就将所有网球用具收起来了，看着太难受。绘画可以最大限度平复他的心境，令他在病中保持平和。但是现在，他还有龙马。想和龙马一起打球的心情，催促着想要快点恢复，某种程度上缓和了焦虑，多了鼓励。这是龙马在身边才有的了不起的改变，幸村很宝贝这个孩子，比他曾以为的要多。  
“他们来看我很正常啦。”幸村点了点他的小鼻子，“你吃醋了？”  
“谁吃醋了！”  
越前挣脱开他的手，扭头就走：“下去吃饭了。”  
他害羞的时候就会跑开，和猫咪一模一样，这样就忘记了原本想要的答案，幸村很满意。

5.  
越前输的那天有些走神，不知不觉把鱼骨头塞进嘴里，幸村及时发现阻止了他。  
“你到底怎么了。”他又好气又好笑。  
越前懵懂地摇头，眼神闪避。照他的想法，太丢人了，说不出口。什么成为青学的支柱嘛，真是莫名其妙的一个部长。  
晚上睡觉的时候，还是和幸村说了这件事，躲在被窝里，看不见彼此的表情，才可以这样小心翼翼地说出来吧。越前有些畏寒地缩了缩，他们挤在一起睡，窗户开了一半，为了通风舒服，这时却感到凉凉的冷意，天气还是有些反常，马上要到夏季了，昼夜温差仍然如此惊人。  
幸村抱紧了他，感觉小小的脑袋缩在他的胸口，心底熨烫的温暖。  
嘴上却冷冰冰地嘲讽道：“真是手冢君会干的事。”  
“精市认识我们的部长？”越前好奇问。  
“很有名呢，这个老古板。”幸村柔柔地低喃。  
“……”  
并不像是正面的评价，越前丢开这份诡异的感觉，低声道：“虽然没有赢，不过下次我会赢他的。”  
“龙马肯定会赢的。”幸村笑出声来。  
他很喜欢这个孩子不服输的好强心，如果越前在立海大，他会把他教得更好，不是手冢这种模棱两可的方式，成为青学的支柱？呵呵。  
幸村承认打败这个孩子的确很有必要，遗憾这个重要的事情不是自己来做。  
幸村叹息地抱紧越前，他到底还要错过多少。  
越前似乎感觉到他的些微沮丧，回手搂住了他，安慰道：“我不要紧，比赛输赢很正常的，不过，我不会再输了。”  
“嗯。”  
幸村柔声回应。  
“精市要好好治病，等你好了，我教你打球。”  
“呵呵，好啊。”  
笑容更加柔和了，他搂住怀中珍宝，满足地闭上眼睛。

6.  
关东大赛以来，只不过十多日光景，越前龙马一鸣惊人，他打败了冰帝次任部长候选的日吉若。  
所有人都说，青学的手冢国光给自己找了一个非常出色的继任者。  
幸村漫不经心抚过雏菊，竟然罕见地被叶片割破手指，一丝殷红血线染上嫩绿绿的叶面，他微微皱眉，叹息地轻轻擦去那点痕迹。  
——那明明是自己家的宝贝。  
越前在球场上的一举一动都吸引着幸村所有的目光，包容的、渴望的、爱恋的、热情的……他对他的感情日益渐深，庆幸命运的眷顾，今生得以与越前携手共度。  
但是，命运又残酷的令他叹息，似乎在讥讽自己无法拥有双倍的快乐，突如其来的病痛打击，狠狠折磨着这个少年的身心。幸村不敢想象不能再上球场，那是他的战场，曾立下宏愿的毕生事业。他要失去它了吗？失去了它，却将越前龙马带到他的身边，看着爱人驰骋赛场，走向他无法同行的未来，这是凌迟。  
幸村的情绪沉甸甸的，像一捧未照见阳光的黑色淤泥，躲在阴暗的角落，缓慢地挣扎出一朵幽幽的毒花，这是他所有见不得光的心思，随着病因的查明，康复的艰难，他逐渐失去从容姿态，变得快要控制不住自己，但是他不能对龙马发火，更不能对龙马发泄情绪。  
偶尔捏痛了卡鲁宾，让越前疑惑地望向远远逃开的猫，幸村也要假装过度出神了，带上万分的歉意对越前说对不起。  
小未婚夫仔细观察他的神色，突然走过来，不熟练地抱住了他。  
“没有关系，我在你身边啊，精市。”他低沉的声音如此温柔，说着家人与恋人的宽慰话语，稍稍安抚了幸村濒临崩溃边缘的情绪。  
他低喃地搂紧越前：“你会一直在吗……”  
怀中的小脑袋无比笃信地点了点头。  
幸村叹息地闭上双眼：“那我也要快点好起来，如自己所愿……”和你一起出现在那方梦想的赛场。  
龙马，我好想和你比赛。  
只有这样，才能证明我能继续走下去，而你会陪着我，一路前行。我们能一起走到梦想的终点，也能互相陪伴地走完人生的终点。  
这趟旅程，就不会再孤单了。

7.  
幸村的同伴们仍然开朗天真地期望着他能在最后一年的毕业梦想中回归赛场，一同完成全国三连霸的壮举。他们坚信不疑——只要部长的手术顺利，很快就能赶上全国大赛了吧？我们会把关东大赛的优胜带回来给你！  
切原赤也，立海三巨头下被倚重的后辈，仿佛已经看见了那天来临。  
幸村温和地望着一张张的脸，他们是他的精兵，永远不会令他失望。  
“真田，一切还顺利吧？”他例行询问左臂右膀。  
真田弦一郎挺直的脊梁骨仿佛永不折断，他郑重其事地对幸村道：“是的，放心吧幸村，你只要好好养病，早些回到赛场来。”  
“啊。”幸村很满意真田的状态。  
但他仍然有些担心。  
切原赤也在旁边嗤之以鼻：“反正最大的敌人冰帝已经被青学打败了，我们大概率对上青学呢，那个小鬼我来处理就好啦。”  
幸村微微出神，那个小鬼……  
“啊！痛！”  
反应过来时，切原赤也捂着耳朵难以置信看着他：“部长，为什么突然揪我耳朵。”  
“哦，太久没见赤也了吧。”幸村温柔地微笑。  
切原赤也打了寒颤，瑟瑟地躲去了柳的背后。总觉得部长一瞬间很可怕，虽然不明白什么缘故。  
真田似乎被切原挑起了回忆，他自认需要对幸村作一番解释。  
“手冢去九州养伤，不知道会不会参加关东大赛的决战，但我们分析他的伤病应该不容乐观。据说，青学大概率会派之前的一年级上场……对上我。”  
真田叹息，他从来没想过，青学居然能出如此计策，让一个新进的一年级生来打败自己？简直天方夜谭。  
幸村眸光微敛，似乎在思索什么。  
“摆明了是策略啦，想在前面靠双打和两场单打赢我们咯。”切原赤也不屑地说，“没有手冢的青学简直不堪一击。”他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎迫不及待想要吸食某位天才失败的血液。  
“赤也。”柳敲了敲他的脑袋。  
立海所有人对切原赤也都很纵容，不论他的球风，还是他的好战。幸村一直觉得这样很好，切原倚赖他的本性，而幸村需要绝对的胜利。  
“还是不要掉以轻心吧。”幸村终是这么说。  
他心中隐隐失落，在赛场上挫败越前所有的傲气，看他在眼前跪下，抬头仰望遥不可及的存在，在那双鎏金色的漂亮眼睛中打上最深刻的烙印……竟然不能是自己吗？  
他觉得自己很精分，但的的确确是这样。在家中想要无限度地宠溺男孩，任他在身旁尽情放松和撒娇，但更渴望在赛场上将他一点点地摧毁，将他完全拆碎吃尽腹中，再看他从失败里一点点重生。  
想带给他这份挣扎，想给予他这份痛苦，最后赐予他完完全全蜕变的成长。  
幸村偶尔会想，他是太过贪心了。  
龙马的心已经不能填满他心中的欲望，他要龙马的灵魂也完完全全属于他。

8.  
关东大会决赛前夕，越前被立海大的实力震慑了。  
他一声不吭，闷头苦练新的招式，为此打坏三个球拍，要跑很远的路程才能修。前辈们为了锻炼他也好，为了捉弄他也好，实实在在给他这段意外之旅加上了负重前行的关爱。  
越前小喘气地慢跑着，顺道给幸村打了电话，告诉他今天不能去医院探望了。自从关东大会开赛，他几乎不去见幸村，对方也不怎么允许他来见自己。  
似乎……幸村并不想在他面前展现软弱的一面。  
越前挂断了电话，一边小跑着赶路，一边开始漫无边际地思考。  
精市总是特别要强，虽然看上去是个很温柔的人，实际上特别霸道。和他相处的半年里，虽然无微不至地在日常起居中关爱着自己，却也慢慢渗透进自己的生活，作息和饮食渐渐地改变，卡鲁宾不再到床上来，而是有了专属的猫窝，自己不再睡懒觉，每天早上总是很准时就爬起来了。  
越前几乎不愿回想，他第一次对未婚夫撒娇想要多睡一会，换来完全睡不了的调戏。  
“谁叫龙马这么可爱，我也是个正常的男人啊。”  
“你只有十五岁不到吧！”  
如此烦恼的对话，出现在清晨时分，推门喊两个儿子吃饭的越前伦子眨眨眼，似乎反应不过来。  
“妈妈！不要随便进来！”  
最后是小爆脾气的龙马捂着快要滴血的脸，躲进了精市的怀里，后者大笑不止，亲了亲他的脸蛋。  
当然，两人之后被喊去房间，老老实实地答应不会乱来，这种羞耻经历一次就够了。  
偶尔幼稚，偶尔恶趣味。贵公子般气质优雅的精市，藏着许多不为人知的小习惯。不过，龙马不讨厌，还很喜欢。这样证明自己对他来说是特别的吧？  
越前时常觉得幸村很遥远，不在距离，而在他总也看不懂的一些部分。幸村的想法于他是个谜团，偶尔听不懂他说的话，露出困惑的神色，那人总是对他笑笑，语气轻松地岔开话题。  
搞不懂的一个人，像天边捉摸不定的浮云，又像夜晚的月亮高高地挂着。可是拥抱是真实的，亲吻也是，心的距离没有隔阂，他们相处如呼吸般自然。  
也许某一天，幸村会告诉他，那份似有若无的违和感是什么吧。  
越前少有地做了不合性格的遐想。他快速解决了球拍的事，夕阳落下的时候，正考虑是否搭车回去，却看见了眼熟的人影。  
一颗嚣张的海带头。

9.  
幸村接到越前的电话，突然松了口气。原定要来看他的计划因为变故取消，越前的语气很抱歉，自己如过去一样安慰了对方。  
说不上为什么，越来越不愿意让龙马到医院来，不想让他看见，每况愈下的自己。  
幸村挂断手机，又接到真田的来电。好友闷闷不乐，似乎充满了失望。  
“关东决赛果然不是手冢单打。”真田的怨愤十分明显，他等这么久，竟然无法和手冢比赛。  
“我的对手果然是那个一年级的小鬼。”真田平淡的嗓音里透着浓浓的不满，“真不知道青学想什么，放弃实力次于手冢的不二，安排这个一年级跟我对打，太轻视我们了！”  
“这样啊……”幸村想，难道真的是智取决赛局？  
“虽然那个孩子打败了山吹的怪物亚久津，还有冰帝的二代目，但他想要打败我，也真是天方夜谭。”  
“……”  
幸村突然感到一阵不高兴。虽然真田的判断应该没错，那可是自家的孩子！  
“幸村？你怎么不说话？”  
出神的幸村眨了眨眼，知道真田看不见，他清了清嗓子说：“不管怎样，真田，我们的三连霸不容许闪失。关东大会的优胜冠军，你可以保证吧。”  
“当然！”真田铁口直断，“要我输给一个一年级小鬼，除非天塌下来。”  
真田郁郁地挂掉了手机。  
幸村若有所思地摸了摸下巴，他总觉得那里不太对劲。龙马的实力他见识过，虽然程度上和现在的真田有差距，但那孩子的进步潜力无可测量。问题在真田身上，他太过执着于同手冢决一胜负，如果因此轻看了越前……幸村沉下脸来，他希望真田不要犯傻。如果出了任何意外，他绝不会轻饶。  
他们立海大附属中学的全国三连霸，不容许任何人的阻挠！  
幸村没有想到，才过几个小时，真田又打来了电话，这回是带着余怒的口吻了。  
“赤也那个臭小子，居然私下和青学的小鬼比赛，还把人给打伤了。”  
幸村感到大脑突然一片空白。  
“打伤了？”他无意识喃喃地问。  
“膝盖伤，希望不要影响后面的比赛。”真田似乎在步行，他喘口气说，“我现在背着这小鬼，送他回青学去。”  
“真田，把他带过来。”幸村想也不想说。  
“什么？”  
“带到我这里来，金井综合医院。”  
“哦，是的，需要检查一下。”真田似乎反应过来了。  
他在挂断电话前停顿一下，终于说：“幸村，赤也他……输给越前君了。”  
“……”  
幸村的瞳孔瞬间缩紧。

10.  
这是什么情形？  
真田僵硬着身体，大脑似乎无法处理眼前的信息。  
他背来越前龙马，幸村接过将那孩子熟练地脱去外套，直接将他放在病床上，仔细检查过他的膝盖，请护士来帮他处理伤口。  
消毒水刷过伤处引起的疼痛，终于把昏睡过去的男孩唤醒。他大张着失焦的金色眼睛，目光扫过天花板，停留在幸村身上。  
“精市……？”  
从此，真田打开了新世界的大门。  
“我才没有打架呢。”越前龙马，青学的一年级王牌小鬼，此时抱着立海大网球部长的腰，撒娇讨好般地拼命摇头，想要解释什么，“你不要跟妈妈说。”  
“那龙马能不能告诉我，为什么去修球拍，变成打球了呢？”幸村不为所动，神色认真地问。  
早在幸村打过眼神之后，真田就决定一声不吭，尽量减少自己的存在。  
“那个海带头先挑衅的。他居然敢说我们青学没有了部长，简直不堪一击！”越前郁郁地说，“我只是向他请教打网球而已。”  
幸村哭笑不得，他太清楚越前的个性，所谓“请教”不过是“教训”的另类说法。  
“哼，立海大有什么了不起，我绝对要打败他们！”  
“……”  
“越前君，你……”眼看幸村讶异的神色一瞬间严肃了，真田心道要糟，立刻出声阻止这不知天高地厚的小鬼。  
“还有你。关东大会决赛上，不要输给我哦。”越前高傲地抬起下巴，直勾勾盯着真田。  
下一刻，一双手捧着他的脸，把脑袋转过一个角度，正对上幸村温柔的微笑。  
“不准有下一次。”他说。  
虽然笑容很温柔，但越前知道对方的表情，不好惹了。  
越前心虚地点点头，换来幸村一个温柔的吻，落在额头上。  
真田差点掉了下巴。  
幸村转向真田，笑容不变地说：“重新介绍一下，这是真田弦一郎，立海大中学网球部的副部长。”  
越前早就知道，只是好奇真田居然和幸村这么熟悉。  
“我的老朋友，也是我的模特。”幸村说。  
原来如此，是画画的模特呀。  
“……”真田选择不说话，幸村并没有撒谎。  
“这是越前龙马，我的未婚夫。”幸村平淡地说。  
“什么？！”立海大副部长的真田弦一郎绷不住表情了，他大惊失色的模样取悦了幸村，难得见到表情崩坏的真田。  
“你没有听错哦。”他又补了一刀。  
越前不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，小声对幸村说：“你这么直接，他好大打击的样子。”  
“有吗？”幸村疑惑地偏了偏头，问真田，“你很震惊？不能接受？”  
“不、不是……那个……恭喜，特别恭喜。”真田结结巴巴地说，“你们结婚那天，我会去的。”  
幸村一副理所当然的样子：“你当然会来啊，弦一郎，你可是伴郎之一。”  
“……”  
已经就这么定下来了吗？  
“你们都是。”幸村微笑道。  
真田心中一阵发颤，当然知道幸村口中的“你们”是谁，他们立海全员参加部长的婚礼，对方会直接派出青学全员当伴郎团吗？  
“弦一郎，暂时为我们保密哦。”  
“我会的。”  
这个“请求”，他收到了。

11.  
真田几乎落荒而逃，越前疑惑地看幸村，想不明白。  
“不要紧，弦一郎一直是个挺害羞的人。”幸村说。  
“害羞？你说那个黑面煞神？”越前睁大了眼睛，挑的形容词让幸村笑出声。  
“你啊……形容的不错。”幸村抱住他亲了亲脸颊，“等你认识他久了就会知道，他可是很天真的人。”  
这个形容词让越前颇感无语，但真田是未婚夫的好朋友，他不能随便说人不好。  
他换了个姿势，仰面躺着，语气笃定地说：“反正不管他怎么样，我都会打败他的。”  
“龙马真厉害呢。”幸村淡淡道，“竟然想打败我们学校的网球部。”  
“不管对手是谁，我都会打倒他。”越前这么说。  
他想了想：“反正我已经打败了那个海带头，马上就轮到那个黑…真田学长了。”他聪明地选择了词。  
“你打败了切原吗，怎么做到的呢，他很强哦。”幸村温和地问。  
越前看着他，眼中逐渐困惑起来：“我不知道……我好像比赛中间就失忆了。醒过来的时候，那个黑…真田学长背着我走路，说要带我去医院。他和我道歉，又说我竟然赢了切原，让他很意外。”  
“龙马，你居然……”幸村感到难以置信。  
“怎么了？”  
“…不，没什么。”  
幸村低垂视线，长长的睫毛刷过一片阴影，让越前感到阵阵不安。  
请原谅他的自私，如果只是巧合，不提及也好。如果不是巧合，龙马迟早会察觉吧，他开启了无我境界，挡在立海大三连霸的梦想之路上，而自己却无法站在赛场的另一端。  
——是你先对我不公平的啊！  
幸村突然抱紧越前，在他颈侧不留情地咬了一口。  
“痛！精市你干什么？”越前忍着疼痛，又感到一点愧疚的湿热，不禁脸红了——幸村亲吻着咬过的地方。  
过了很久很久，幸村才放开越前。  
“今天的你很不听话。私下和别人比赛，还受伤了……这是惩罚。”  
“我已经道歉了……”越前闷闷不乐。  
幸村抬起他的下巴，给他一个缠绵难忘的深吻。  
末了，他轻轻吻着男孩呼吸急促的嘴角，心疼地说：“龙马，你不要出事，我会很难过的。”  
他不敢去想，如果越前和他一样不能打网球了，那会怎样。如同刀割一般的痛磨着心脏，幸村拒绝这种猜想，他要和他的男孩一起驰骋赛场上，不能丢失任何一个人。

12.  
“说起来，真田学长说过，他们网球部的部长也生病了，在接受治疗，精市你知道吗？”  
“……”  
小未婚夫的语气如此天真，幸村难得有点心虚。  
“是吗？好像有听过呢。”  
“不知道严重不严重，是个什么样的人呢？”越前的语气轻飘飘的。  
“算了，不管是什么样的人，我都会打败的，睡觉了！”  
拿被子蒙住头，不再乱想。今夜的越前带伤留宿在幸村的医院病房，陪床。  
“呵呵，会打败我吗。”  
幸村趁着他熟睡，偷偷捏了捏他的脸颊，又亲了亲。  
——等我好了，一定狠狠教训你。

13.  
关东大赛优胜后，越前收到母亲的电话，精市今天手术，因为怕他担心，事前隐瞒下来了。  
等越前风急火燎地赶往医院，幸村的手术已经结束了，手术非常的成功，医生看见越前，直接让他去病房。越前在病房外意外看见了一群很熟悉的人。  
立海大附中的网球部正选们，竟然一个不落地在幸村门口，看见越前龙马，他们露出吃惊的神色。  
“你怎么会在这里？”第一个发声的是切原赤也。  
“？？？”越前脸带三个问号，“我为什么不能在这里。”  
“喂，你——”  
切原还没来得及说完，病房内传来吵嚷。  
幸村的情绪终于崩溃了，他的手术确实很成功，但同时成为了他不能再回到赛场上的宣判。此时的真田带来关东大赛的失败，还妄说着全国大赛的胜利——他输给了越前，那个被认为是放弃局的战术，从来不是放弃局。  
越前一路高奏凯歌地赢得一场又一场比赛，走去了他无法到达的地方。  
幸村的不安突破了临界点，他痛斥真田，那人似乎被他吓到僵住。  
房门被突兀地推开。  
“精市！”  
越前慌张地闯进来，看了看真田，又看了看崩溃的幸村。  
这场面特别像自己家这位被好朋友欺负了。  
“你干什么！”  
越前想也不想推开了真田，护短一般抱紧了幸村，未婚夫不客气地紧紧搂住他的身体，力道大的仿佛要将他揉碎在怀中。  
越前倒抽口凉气，困难抱住幸村的脖子，安抚般一点点摸着他的脑袋，学他的样子在额间落下一个又一个亲吻。  
“没事的，没事的，我在这里，你不要怕……”  
越前手足无措地一遍遍重复，跟进病房来的立海正选们全体石化。  
“那个……”  
切原还没来得及说句话，就被柳眼疾手快捂住了嘴巴，他和真田眼神对视，急忙把剩下几名还没反应过来的正选都赶出去了，好心地关上病房的门。  
幸村的情绪渐渐恢复，他找回了理智，却不想放开越前。  
“你不要紧吗？那个真田欺负你了吗？我今天比赛赢他了，替你报仇了，不要哭了哦。”越前笨拙地擦着幸村的眼泪，发现他哭得更凶了。  
报仇？你这个混蛋小子，简直气死人不偿命。  
幸村更委屈了，越前很无辜。  
等到幸村冷静下来，他抽过两张面巾，擦干净泪水。  
“医生说我的手术虽然成功，但身体不能恢复到过去。”他平静地说。  
“这也是医生自己的判断。”越前犹豫地说。  
他好像听说过，那些被医生判决为不能活下去的人，因为生命力和信念渐渐康复了。幸村的意志力这么强大，肯定也会渐渐康复的。  
越前笨拙地把这层意思说出来，他的国语不够好，说复杂的话很慢。  
幸村听懂了。  
越前最后说：“你不要放弃，我会陪在你身边的。”  
他想了想：“大不了，以后你要画画，我替你拎东西，我当你的模特。”  
幸村无奈地笑了。  
他从不后悔选择隐瞒越前，像这样的病体，如何有勇气告诉他，过去的自己从未失败，是他口中那个好奇的立海大的网球部部长？只要无法在球场上站到越前对面一天，他就永远不会告诉他，真正的自己。  
他能告诉他的真实，只会是幸村精市的网球。

14.  
青学顺利进入全国大赛，少不了部活的团建，这次是和六角中。越前不放心幸村，他却让自己安安心心地去，仿佛那天哭到花脸的人不是他。  
这么想，自然说出来了，遭到一点点无伤大雅的报复。  
龙马腻在甜甜的亲吻里，感到许久没有的温暖和安心。幸村离开太久，没有早安吻、晚安吻，他真的变得不习惯。这样想，又是被这个人改变了习惯。  
幸村在看不见的时刻，独自一人进行着艰难的复健。他把真田喊来医院，借到设备，看完关东大会决赛，冷冷地指责对方：“你很轻敌。”  
真田无地自容，虽然他觉得，选择情有可原。  
为了和手冢对决，他并没有使出风林火山阴雷的全套招式，仿佛被越前龙马一步步牵着鼻子走，实力未展露彻底，又过早认为对方没有反击余力，才被最后隐藏的底牌反杀。  
Cool截击，成功率极低的招式，没有十足把握，越前不会在那样的局面使出来。  
真田措手不及，失去了最后的机会。  
但他真的佩服那个小鬼，竟然能忍住不发，一直强行拖着自己走到终局。  
“这是你的自大，也是你的天真。”幸村关掉电视，冷声说，“如果是我，一开始就不会给他翻盘的机会。我会彻底摧毁他比赛的意志。”  
“呃……我们谈的是你的未婚夫吗？”真田惊讶问，“你听上去会对他很不客气。”  
“谁叫他终结了我们的关东冠军？全国大赛上我会给他好看。”幸村毫不在乎地说。  
“……”  
这是什么情况？  
真田突然反应不过来，他甚至觉得幸村应该避嫌，全国大赛除了手冢以外，切原也能和越前打。  
“你在小看我吗？”幸村一句话，让真田不敢应答了。  
“既然龙马从我们立海大手上取走优胜，这个场子我一定亲自找回来。”  
幸村喝了口水，他对自己的复健程度还不够满意，照这个计划，即便回到赛场，也不能恢复完全的状态。他不希望用半吊子水平迎战越前，那是对小未婚夫的失礼。  
“我总觉得，你不应该这么恶狠狠……他毕竟，是你未来另一半。”真田挠了挠头，他不太懂幸村的态度，如果是他未来的妻子，一定是好好呵护，怎么会这样做呢。  
当然，真田向往的理想妻子，是像大和抚子那般品性温柔又美好的女性。  
幸村剖了他一眼：“他已经是我的另一半。”  
不必等到未来，龙马已经是他的了，倒是很想看看，谁敢质疑这件事。  
真田觉得重点好像不对，但又说不清楚。  
“算了，这是新的计划，你拿回去让大家加强训练，在我回归以前，如果没有达到这个水平，你们就做好觉悟吧。”  
“是！”真田不自觉挺直身体。  
“真田，关东大会的失败，我会严罚，不要忘了。”  
“是，我们等你回来。”

15．  
越前生气了。  
他只不过度过一个团建，去九州见一趟手冢。  
等到暑假接近后半，全国大赛终于开赛，他真正面对了一个归来的王者立海大——一个他无论如何没有想过的局面。  
立海大的队伍里，站在最前头那位俊美的王者，气势惊人地和手冢说：“全国大赛，我们不会再输。”  
他看都不看越前一眼，他身后的立海大正选们纷纷对越前露出了同情的神色。  
可恶！精市最可恶了！  
越前感到欺骗，回家的时候，他蹭蹭地跑上房间，不肯跟幸村说一句话。  
这个人已经脱掉了立海的队服，穿着家常的休闲服，从身后抱住生闷气的小未婚夫。  
“别生气了，不是有意瞒你。”  
越前不想理他，他气的眼睛都红了，忍住不想掉眼泪。他对他这么好，第一个放在心尖上的人，说好要在一起一辈子的人，居然从来不告诉他，自己到底是谁。  
“龙马……”幸村软着声音哄他，亲了亲他的脸颊，“你知道，我病了。不想让你知道，那时无用的我。”  
越前抬眼看他：“你觉得我不可靠吗？还是不适合娶你？”  
——娶？  
幸村觉得有必要说点什么。  
“臭老头说男人要给妻子安全感。我不能让精市信任吗？你的朋友们都知道，立海的正选们也都知道，就我一个人被你隐瞒了。”  
“从来不肯去青学，也是这样的吧……怕被学长们认出来……我就这么不可靠吗，你不信任我吗？”  
小未婚夫的质疑，实在有点戳心地疼，也让幸村特别心疼。  
暂时不想管谁娶谁嫁的问题了。  
“没有哦。龙马特别令我安心，也给我很大的动力，想早点回到球场。”幸村亲了亲越前发红的眼角。  
当幸村身为立海大部长的时候，他的气势总令人退避三舍，但球场下的他温和又平易近人，是女孩子幻想中的优雅贵公子。在越前面前，他是个温柔周到的好爱人。  
“我能赶上全国大赛，还拖了龙马的福呢……当然，不是你打败立海大的事。”幸村凌厉的眸光一闪而逝，又回到温柔频道。  
“你真过分。”越前低声控诉，“我一定要在赛场上打败你。”  
“呵，你可以试试看。”  
幸村扣住他的后颈，堵住了那张还要抗议的嘴。越前在他的吻中渐渐软化，从生涩到熟悉迎合，彼此汲取对方的爱意。他们都很喜欢亲吻，仿佛亲吻是最能享受相对距离的行为。只有这种时候才能放下一切阻隔，忘记是不同的个体，好似要相融在一起了。  
果然，我最爱精市了。  
越前晕晕乎乎地想。  
不管他做了什么，都还是很喜欢他，甚至知道和别的喜欢不一样，是爱。  
为什么，说不上来，但他就是知道。  
比悸动更深的情动，享受对方一切亲密的碰触，最近的距离，没有不适，允许和他肌肤相亲，虽然不到特别过分。  
越前不会说好听的情话，他想要什么，从来直言不讳。  
幸村爱极了他的纯粹，不被俗世沾染，却也不是不通俗世，这孩子好好打点着所有人际关系，聪明得很，不动声色地关怀所有人，在幸村还不知道如何接受这段关系时，越前用沉默式的体贴，稳重和懂事，悄然让他放下心防。  
幸村也心疼越前，这么小的孩子，却比任何人要来得独立，甚至比自己都更展露独立的一面，但只要他想，他会是一只可爱听话的猫，只有附和年龄的稚嫩，让幸村极大程度满足了大男子主义的心态。  
越前是他的珍宝，想要独占，想要呵护，想要揉碎了吃下去，想要捧在手心仔细亲吻。  
他将是他所有的情绪，他会是他印下最深的烙印。  
幸村带着这样的承诺回到网球赛场，回到他们共同梦想的地点。  
然后——重新出发。

（完）


	2. 我们朝夕相处

1.

偶尔，只是偶尔的偶尔，幸村精市拿捏不准越前龙马的态度。  
他的小未婚夫看上去并不像他曾经认为的那般怠惰于思考。  
至少，不感兴趣这几个字的范围，可能比他曾经认为的狭隘要来得宽泛许多。  
公园中驾驭滑板的越前，轻轻松松做出了让幸村心跳漏几拍的动作。他熟练地腾空而起，顺着护栏滑行一段后成功降落在这条石板坡道的另一端——若不是惊人的平衡，他可能落地前就翻出护栏，摔下两层楼的高度。  
越前，这个小不点，他眼里又可爱又可恶的宝贝，丝毫没有意识到自家未婚夫被他的惊人举止吓住，而是一脚踩起滑板，轻轻松松夹在腋下，和他平常夹带球拍一模一样的姿势，挺直了腰板，微微抬起下颌，歪着小巧的脑袋，盯着幸村瞧。  
如果不是太熟悉越前的表情，幸村不会想到，越前在等他的一个评价。  
说是评价，除了赞美还有什么呢？  
幸村摆出微笑，恰到好处的春风宜人，称赞道：“龙马真厉害，居然能完成这么高难度的动作。”  
小孩的神情立刻充满愉悦，但还要压一压帽檐，咕哝一句：“这没什么难的。”  
“就是——”幸村陡然沉下语气，“下次选个更安全的地方才好。”  
他冷凝的目光瞟过护栏外一片远方的屋檐，视线再似有若无地瞟回越前身上，语气淡淡地，仿佛听不出情绪：“不然，我可不知道该怎么跟伦子妈妈交待……今天这件事，我就不知道该怎么说呢。”  
小孩明显僵硬了背脊。  
“我知道了。”越前低声说，服了这个软。  
幸村上前牵起他的手，没有遭到明显的挣扎，看来是真的知错了，或许说成害怕告状也行。  
这样就好，起码越前愿意听他的话。

究竟什么时候开始的呢？  
幸村回想，最近龙马时不时就会在他面前显摆，用各种方式，似乎有意这么做。  
先是给他买画具，也不管什么牌子，什么用途。看见他画水彩，就买下昂贵的颜料、纸张、画笔；看见他的彩色铅笔用多了部分颜色，也不管可以单支补购，而是又给他买回来一整套。  
最过分的一次，这孩子在替同学加藤胜郎的父亲解决一桩俱乐部纠纷时，无意中得知加藤先生曾经有收藏的业余爱好，花费精力收集了芬理希梦的梦幻500色，当下用20万日元成功让对方转卖给自己。那天，幸村回家看见一整面献宝的彩色铅笔墙，直接呆住了。  
小未婚夫亮晶晶的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，明显一副求表扬的模样。  
幸村连你这个奢侈的浪费狂，想直接没收对方小金库的话都无力说了——没收小金库还是很有必要，这项计划成功提上日程。  
后来伦子妈妈间接干预，出于“妻子才管账”的令人不快的逻辑，越前居然很爽快地把账户交给幸村了。  
在自尊受损和替两人未来筹划之间思想碰撞了一会，幸村识时务为俊杰，接受了小未婚夫暂时比他赚钱的现实，接手这个笨蛋孩子的小金库。  
每天只给500日元买午餐，对每周喝芬达的次数约法三章等等……越前很郁闷，但伦子妈妈很高兴。她一直庆幸有幸村照顾儿子，不会发生频繁喝芬达导致现在长不高的尴尬，就算再忙碌也能让她放下心来。  
“龙马呀，是我们太疏忽照顾了。”伦子曾经对幸村这般感慨，“他爸爸总是大大咧咧，我又忙着工作，经常无法好好照顾他，所以这孩子比一般的孩子要独立多了。”  
伦子回忆起儿子过去的生活，一个人在美国走遍大小城镇，不停打比赛，除了定时打电话报平安，也没有劳烦过别人。  
这在日本人看来，的确是匪夷所思的独立。  
幸村初次耳闻，心中少有的被触动了。他想龙马四处比赛的时候，自己在做什么？被校园生活保护的很好，出过最远的门，无非是参加比赛时和同学一起坐巴士到东京。  
于是多少理解了越前不讲究的生活习惯。  
从不肯好好吃饭，更贪爱在天台上睡午觉，饿了喜欢吃高热量的汉堡，吃到和食会高兴，吃不到时抱怨两句也会好好吃掉盘中的三明治。将所有东西一股脑儿放进网球袋，不懂得归类，经常出现队服球拍放在包裹紧实的便当盒上的情况。  
幸村试图替他整理——在幸村眼里简直是不能容忍的乱来了，但他试过几次，越前都记不住，除了不会再赖床，不会将卡鲁宾带上床，越前其他的习惯，基本没有改变。  
幸村无奈替他购买了分类更加细致的网球袋，早起乱扔睡衣，他就帮他叠好；出门随便捞衣服穿，他就在前一天替他找好搭配，放在显眼的地方；家里没人时给他做晚餐，练习累了替他放洗澡水。幸村反省了下，好像的的确确，自己做的事，特别容易惹这孩子误会。  
该说，他已经接受了这个设定还是怎么的？  
幸村皱了皱眉头。  
所以才这般讨好自己吗？像是无条件宠爱的一种方式。  
因为自己对他够好，才想回报一二。这点，他的龙马总是很体贴入微，然而在个人生活上，却是相当疏忽自己的类型了。  
幸村希望越前能对自己更上心些，但过去没人这样爱过他，宠过他，也许这孩子已经将名为疏忽的独立培养当作正常。他也会笨拙地自己洗衣服，打理基础的卫生，幸村猜想这是他出门在外被迫学会的技能，但要说对自己好，远远不到呢。  
这让他不知不觉想对小未婚夫再好一点。  
至少——将他照顾得更好些。  
该怎么做到好好照顾龙马，又不让他误会自己让出了某些身份的权利呢？  
今天的幸村精市，为日渐严峻的为夫身份，感到万分头疼。

2.

“你已经不是小孩子了，可以自己起床对不对？”  
“……都怪你，以前一直喊我起来。”  
越前，不高兴的小朋友，此前在集训罕见地再次迟到了，为此挨了龙崎教练好大训斥，正在向他的未婚夫埋怨和控诉。  
“自己的事情自己负责。”幸村摆出一副年长大哥哥的模样，觉得有必要好好教育自家小朋友，赖床不起不是个好习惯，虽然龙马可比他妹妹省心多了。  
“以前还有阿桃前辈来接我上学的……闹钟坏掉了，你又不允许阿桃前辈来接我……”越前小声咕哝，说得含含糊糊，幸村还是听见了。不但听见，还听得很清楚。  
很好，还敢提专车接送呢。  
幸村的笑容愈发灿烂，看得越前一阵哆嗦，抱起沙发的靠枕立刻跑走。  
“我知道啦！下次我会好好起床的，再买个闹钟就是了！”  
他熟悉地蹿上幸村家的楼梯，一路顺跑上二楼，躲避正要进厨房准备二人午餐的未婚夫。认识小有时日，越前早就摸清了自家美人大哥哥的脾气，这种时候跑慢一步可是会被逮住狠狠报复的！  
想起报复的方式，越前的小脸一阵红一阵白，分不清究竟喜欢多一点，还是烦恼都一点。  
也许二者兼有呢？

他们这对小夫妻，自从正式见面，确认了关系，就被家里安排得明明白白——每个周末，两个孩子要一起度过，方便培养他们的感情。  
之前幸村生病，安排进东京都的知名医院治疗，便暂时住在越前家里，和他朝夕相处。  
幸村不用上学，多年来良好的作息习惯改不掉，越前天天要早起，就是让他拖起来的，这个未婚夫比闹钟还好使，在卡鲁宾报废了越前房中最后一个闹钟后，幸村就自发担起人型闹钟的责任，负责催小朋友起床。  
正是这样，幸村发现青学的桃城每天早晨准点来接越前，他没有在桃城前露面，却从越前那里得知，因为他睡懒觉的习惯曾经差点影响关东大会的登记，令部内一阵鸡飞狗跳。  
龙崎教练不得已，将叫越前起床的责任交给了部内和他关系最好的桃城，这个习惯从关东大赛一直延续到他们正常上学。  
幸村自然是万分不情愿的。看见越前熟门熟路地跑出家门，小腿一跨，占据单车后座，抓着桃城的腰一路扬长而去，他心里就打翻了一个黑乎乎的瓶子，飘出阵阵明显的醋味，份量足够做一顿饭菜。  
那天下午，越前站在桃城单车后座，搭着前者的肩膀好好被护送回来，照例谢过阿桃前辈的慷慨，让学长撸过一头凌乱墨发，发出两句不甚明显的拒绝。  
他刚进门，就让坐在玄关门口的幸村吓了一跳。  
“精市？你在这里干什么……唔！”  
没有回答，幸村伸手一勾，就将龙马的领子拉下来，给他一个浓浓的甜蜜的深吻。  
书包掉落一堆乱得可以的鞋上，越前半跪的姿势不太舒服，但唇齿间相濡以沫的交融令他没有办法思考了。卡鲁宾在小主人旁边走来走去，好奇地喵喵叫。  
家里没有别人，幸村好好享受了一次温柔时光，放开气喘吁吁的越前，连同呼吸也重新调整一遍。  
他有点失控，指尖拭去男孩的金色猫瞳旁溢出的泪液，温柔地在他的唇畔落下安抚的亲吻。  
“欢迎回来，龙马，我好想你。”  
小未婚夫睁大了眼睛，不假思索拥住了他。病中的幸村偶尔心思敏感，总是缺乏安全，越前时常注意安抚他的情绪，这点让幸村感到无比温暖。  
“我下次早点回来。”越前闷闷地说，抬头学着幸村的样子，也在他唇畔印落一个吻。  
如此讨好，换来眯起眼睛的凝视。  
“龙马不是第一时间回来的？”幸村非常擅长捕捉细枝末节。  
“……呃，今天菊丸前辈请客，我们去吃汉堡。”越前小声说。  
幸村的表情凝固了。  
“没有下次了！”越前赶紧补充，“菊丸前辈为了月底的限量版椰子球鞋，不会再请客吃饭。我会早早回来陪精市的。”他讨好地摩挲着幸村的手掌心，企图得到他的宽恕。  
“好啊。但是明天开始，我提早叫你起床，不准睡懒觉，也不准再让你的前辈来接你。”  
“诶？！”越前困惑地看他，“为什么……阿桃前辈骑车很快的。”  
“没有为什么，我不高兴看你坐在别人车后座上。”幸村直接的时候，总是打出一记又一记直球。  
这是指责自己“花心”嫌疑吗？那可是前辈呀，大家关系很好而已。越前这么想，聪明地没说出来，全部咽下去了。  
“好吧，我和他说。”他拉起幸村的手，“起来，这里太凉了，我们回房间去。”  
他顺道摸了一把被忽略许久的卡鲁宾，爱猫终于满足地摇摇尾巴，扑腾着离开，继续房内有的没的猫咪探索空间。  
越前总会恰好到处地照顾爱猫的需要，他想精市和卡鲁宾很像，没在第一时间得到亲昵，便会不安，继而纠缠不休，不肯离开。这样的精市很让他心疼，虽然对方比自己年长，但他生病了，而生病的人总会像小孩子，情绪多变，敏感易伤，自己要好好照顾他。

这些过往随着幸村精市掉了他的马甲，悉数变成尴尬的回忆。  
越前记得他和幸村闹别扭那几天，不肯和他说话，不肯和他共枕，把他赶去了家里的客房。  
菜菜子姐姐很纳闷，之前好的如胶似漆，现在突然闹起家庭战争，这对小夫妻到底是怎样？但她没有过问，只是替幸村晒好了被子，劝上两句适可而止。幸村无奈又抱歉地对她说，会好好向龙马道歉的。  
越前打定主意好好教训一下幸村，看他以后还敢不敢有所隐瞒。  
事实证明，“敢不敢”三个字从没出现过幸村的字典，碰上字典里同样没有“不敢”二字的越前，真是彗星撞地球般的灾难。  
任凭越前软磨硬泡，幸村也不肯和他打球，相反，只要他逮着机会，就抱住小未婚夫与他耳鬓厮磨，说着腻死人不偿命的道歉。  
——越前拿他没辙。  
幸村软硬不吃，他只想要越前妥协。越前心疼他，却不想这么容易揭过这一层，但是他拿幸村没办法，对方比他年长，又比他精道于攻心，能言善辩，巧舌如簧，任凭越前铁石心肠，也难以永远对他冷漠下去。  
小俩口没过一阵就又恩恩爱爱——在家中大人们眼里，至少松口气。  
手术之后，幸村回神奈川去了，不想他来回奔忙，周末乘电铁去幸村家的人变成了越前。他常常周五放学就搭上一班电铁直接去幸村家，正好赶上吃晚饭。周日傍晚，幸村会亲自送他去车站。  
这样持续好一阵子。  
幸村家比越前在东京的家要大得多，和他在美国洛杉矶的本宅有得一拼。  
日式家庭的住宅，独栋小洋楼外带宽敞的院落，饶是在神奈川也属于富人居住区了。越前第一次来时参观了幸村的卧室、书房、画室，还有他引以为傲的园艺花圃。他无不感慨地说下次带卡鲁宾来花房晒太阳好了，被幸村捏住小鼻子，不满地轻诉：“龙马眼里只有卡鲁宾。”  
听在越前耳朵里，近乎撒娇。  
想一想，似乎被未婚夫照顾得过于妥当了。吃的、玩的、穿的，无一不是幸村替他打点，出门叮嘱他不要太晚回来，早晨必然被叫起床。幸村对他太好，让越前无所适从。自打记事起，作律师的母亲忙于工作，父亲吊儿郎当时常不见人影，如果不是堂姐菜菜子，越前几乎能肯定一日三餐都要外食，虽然他不怎么在乎。  
家里人的“疏忽”让他养成独立的良好习惯，这个“良好”曾经在热微波炉时不更换瓷碗导致被烫伤，遭到幸村斜睨着漂亮眸子，一副质疑的模样。  
越前心里吐了吐舌头，他是真的不知道。  
那之后他连厨房都不怎么进，只被允许从冰箱里拿牛奶——越前清醒的时候绝对不会做的事。冰箱里的大瓶装芬达被动绝迹，家中不再有成箱搬回来的罐装葡萄口味碳酸饮料。幸村计算他的花销恰到好处，500日元能做什么呢？一份烤鱼便当，或者一个240円的面包，搭配一瓶乳酸饮品。  
令人发指的生活！  
但是，幸村真的将他照顾得很好很好。越前不甘心地想，决定回报幸村些什么。尽管他在自己眼里和母亲伦子越来越像，大概这就是嫁人的变化吧。  
越前回忆着父亲南次郎偷偷摸摸，做贼似地藏起那些不堪入目的书品，伦子聪明地没有赶尽杀绝，而是收紧一点，放松一点，让南次郎每每痛苦地为了一些珍品放弃另一些收藏。  
真的和网球部里的正副部长好像，手冢部长和大石部长天衣无缝的平衡感，打顿鞭子喂颗糖的模式。  
越前怀疑幸村正把这套用在他身上。  
他为此更加卖力地讨好对方，各式各样的投其所好的做法，但他的未婚夫似乎不太领情？还报告妈妈自己乱用小金库，最后只好乖乖地上交账户给了另一半。  
“你这颗小脑瓜到底在想什么？”幸村好笑地揉捏越前的脸颊，把那块薄嫩的皮肤掐得红艳艳，像涂了一层漂亮胭脂。  
他的手劲不小，虽然笑意不减，明显就是报复。  
“对你好也不行吗？”越前乖巧地答，他学会了一些如何讨好另一半的方式，从他父亲那堆乱七八糟的书刊里，刨出来豆腐块大小能用的部分。说真的，剩下的全部糟粕，垃圾就该好好丢到垃圾堆去。  
“对我太好，是有另类企图吗？”幸村凑近他细细瞧着，不放过任何一点表情的细微变化。  
“没什么……你对我也很好啊。”越前愣怔着大眼睛，享受未婚夫近距离的视觉冲击。  
精市很漂亮，他一直知道。这份美貌相当盛气凌人，轻轻一瞥都能令人脸红心跳，也令剩下一半的人面色惨白，似水眸光犀利起来，教人不可轻忽属于王者的威严。  
这么好的皮相，脾气却非常古怪。  
越前红了脸，轻轻低下头，他不知道自己这副模样在幸村眼里也可口极了，烈日骄阳般的孩子，带着那双摄人心魄的金色瞳眸，赛场上直勾勾盯着你，打败你，轻易撩拨人最强烈的征服感。他被带入名为越前龙马的流金岁月，在碎金荡漾的长河里浮浮沉沉，掬起一捧似水年华，浇灌生命的花朵怒然绽放，满满的夏日芬芳。  
越前是幸村精心培育的花朵中最特别的一朵，永不凋谢的玫瑰花。他像童话中的小王子，悉心照料属于他的这一株娇妍的花儿，从不用玻璃罩遮住它，也不惧烈日会损伤它。它是那么的倔强而坚强，难以驯服，极难讨好；它又那般娇嫩柔软，如此善良，如此温柔。  
——它填满幸村心中所有不可测无可期永不消逝的阴暗黑洞。  
我驯服了它吗？是它驯服了我。  
幸村凝视小未婚夫利落地吃烤鱼，心中的四季温暖如春。

3.

越前讨好的举动很可爱，看似漫不经心，又很小心翼翼。  
幸村想起猫科动物的天性——如果你看起来特别难以顾家，这种灵动的小生物，会自觉担起养家的重任，时不时往家里捎口粮。  
有时是濒死的麻雀，有时是奄奄一息的田鼠，更厉害的，会有一两条长形动物毫无力气地瘫软在家中的地板上，换来主人一声惊叫。  
这种时候千万不能当着爱猫的面，将这些“礼物”丢出去，它会误会你不喜欢，并且争取找下个让你满意的东西，那通常会更加可怕。  
幸村觉得养越前和养猫咪没差别了，现在小未婚夫心里，自己肯定是没什么用的不能养家的那个——这份认知令他咬牙切齿一番，转为记进心里浓重的一笔。  
但是，来自猫咪浓浓的爱意，几个主人能不心动呢？

幸村照例感动得不行，这份感动持续到威胁小朋友眼里对他的定位，才引起他足够的重视。  
越前从幸村手中接过准备好的入浴用具一套，被突兀地拉住。  
“？？？”  
男孩好奇看向未婚夫，等待他要说些什么。  
幸村笑得格外灿烂：“作为道谢，要给一个亲吻哦。”  
他拉住越前给了他一个绵长的吻，遭到经过的妹妹大惊小怪的尖叫。  
“哥哥！龙马君！你们可不可以回房间！”  
越前面红耳赤，拉着幸村躲进浴室，把拉门利落拉上了。  
“哦呀，小朋友要搓澡服务吗？”幸村调戏道。  
“你干什么。”越前认真地不满，“不可以在家里这么随便啊。”  
“龙马搞错了呢。”幸村淡淡道，“如果妻子为丈夫准备了什么，丈夫除了道谢，还要回礼，这不是常识吗？”  
“诶？真的？”从小生活在美国的越前并不清楚日本的习惯，他的父亲是个不拘小节游走列国的浪子，母亲常年定居美国工作生活，早已接受了不同的文化。  
“所以……”幸村抚摸着越前的脸颊，“以后我替你准备的时候，附送一个妻子的爱心吻，可以对吧？”  
“你还差得远。”越前不争气地弱弱道，“你又不是我的妻子，你是……你是……”  
“嗯，我是……？”幸村愉悦地引诱他说出自己想听的话。  
“……精市是我的未婚夫。”越前说。  
“龙马也是我的未婚夫哦。”还不行，不够呢。  
“那、不太一样。”越前思索了一番，突然醒悟，“等等，如果你是丈夫，我是……那我也要给精市亲吻吗？”  
咦，突然变得这么聪明了？  
“不管。我和精市都是对方的未婚夫，都是彼此的丈夫，是Husband，这是没错的！”  
越前理直气壮地点了点小脑袋，看得幸村心中一阵柔软。  
怎么会有这么可爱的人！这么可爱的人还是自己的另一半。真是由衷感谢上苍啊。  
“所以，什么妻子的爱心吻，不准再做了。”  
越前这般嘱咐，幸村没有给他明确的答案。  
少了爱心吻也没关系呢。早安吻，午安吻，晚安吻……想亲亲他的时候，多的是选择。  
今天的幸村精市依然没有输。

又是一日晨练。  
越前惯性打过一场热身壁球——自从幸村拒绝与他练习，美其名曰礼物总要留在最后拆——他就懒得邀约对方了。  
小朋友收拍回屋，幸村妈妈早已准备了丰富的和食早餐。只要越前来家里，清晨的茶碗蒸是必备料理，越前很高兴，这意味着他不用在餐桌上看见牛奶的影子。然而幸村把它们移到了下午茶，忠实遵守着越前不慎透露过的乾前辈菜单，这让小未婚夫咬牙切齿。  
幸村可不是把乾的菜单当回事，他喜欢看他的龙马气呼呼又没辙，最后忍住不发不情不愿喝牛奶的模样，这极大满足了他的恶趣味。至于牛奶？呵呵，他和真田以及柳可没特别喝过，照样长这么高呢。  
虽然提醒过越前身高的暂时落后90%的原因是这孩子无节制的爱好碳酸饮料，但小朋友嘴上知道，要戒掉这份甜甜腻腻的爽口，真的还蛮不容易。  
幸村尽力了，他尝试用其他的鲜榨果汁来代替小未婚夫的喜好，比如新鲜的配比橙汁，保证减少原味的苦涩，还有葡萄汁。然而他发现，越前并不是爱吃葡萄，他习惯的葡萄口味芬达，只是常喝这款芬达，本质仍然是碳酸饮料至上。  
后来，幸村用喝一罐芬达就要多喝一瓶牛奶，成功制止了未婚夫无止尽的恶习。  
越前撑着小小的个头据理力争，将芬达的正常量变为一周三罐。真·该死的一周三罐，这原本是越前一天的量。可是幸村微笑地做了份表格——这个家伙竟然将它贴上板子，挂在家中的客厅里，并做了一套可爱的Q版越前头像磁贴，由幸村亲自手绘。  
当周喝芬达的那天，幸村贴上一枚小越前，喝了几罐就贴几枚，超过的部分，要记账同样的牛奶。代表牛奶的小头像也是一套Q版越前，表情是苦涩的【>_<】，区别之前那套开心版的【^口^】，仍然是幸村亲自画的。  
周边制作拜托了幸村妹妹，真是个可靠的女孩子，似乎在校园内的同人社颇为活跃。  
喝完一瓶牛奶贴一枚小头像，开心越前和苦涩越前的数目要对等。  
越前第一次体会到立海大王者制裁的雷厉风行，不是在任何一场合宿，而是在家中，确实让他印象深刻。  
不久以后，U-17合宿期间，切原抱怨起来的时候，越前竟然能表示同情，跟着海带头长吁短叹心有戚戚，达成诡异的同盟战线，也是始料未及。  
人生果然处处意料，无比精彩。

越前和幸村在一起的日子，如同旋转不停的风车，悠远漫长地迎来一个又一个日升和日落。他们朝夕相处，平静安稳，有着小小甜蜜的烦恼，单纯美好的小时光。

（完）


	3. 我们顶上组

1.

来自月刊网球的特别报道——

关东大赛惊现黑马，青春学园的一年级生越前龙马，成功打败中学网球界素有“皇帝”之誉的不败传奇真田弦一郎，为青学摘下本届关东大赛的冠军头衔，锤下最后的定音……

……立海大附属中学强将如云，除了不败传奇的“皇帝”真田弦一郎，令人惊讶的是国中网球界最强的人，堪称不败神话的幸村精市，竟然未有出现在大赛上，究竟是怎么一回事呢？

……我们采访了立海大附属中学的部员们，均是无可奉告，向该校网球部做的采访也绕开了幸村同学的话题，似乎涉及了隐私……

……幸村精市在国中网球界，是被称为“神之子”的强大存在，他在南湘南小学时期参加网球比赛就没有输过，真的非常强大！如果接下来的全国大赛能见到他出场，一定会报关东大赛一箭之仇吧，我们拭目以待。

切原赤也颤抖着捧起那本万恶的杂志，就在昨天，幸村部长将它翻开的时候，那双美丽的眼睛流露出复杂难明的意味，缓缓扫过他们的视线不怒自威，仿佛写满控诉：你们，怎么可以，如此松懈！  
这位从切原进网球部以来，从没在其手里拿下过一局，神一般强大的部长，竟然被月刊网球和那个小矮子作对比了！  
切原死死盯着那行字，放大的黑色字体，标题耸动又显眼——顶上组对决！配上越前龙马和幸村精市球场的照片。  
真是风云一起，波澜万丈呢。  
海带君感受到网球生涯遭到耻辱！这小矮子应该洗刷干净，等着自己全国大赛去削他！想跟幸村部长打总决赛？还差一万年呢！

切原赤也气呼呼地咬着拳头，突然听见一声暴喝：“赤也！你又在偷懒！”  
“——对不起！”来自真田副部长的铁拳制裁仿佛近在咫尺，切原吓得丢开杂志，任它掉落柜子下方去了。  
匆匆忙忙拿起球拍奔向训练场，切原不住地祈祷，希望不要又挨揍啦！

当晚，幸村回到家里，兴致勃勃拿出那本《月刊网球》，熟练地用上电热吹风机，开始拆解书封。  
由于是周末，越前例行到他家住，上来喊他吃饭，看见幸村的举动感到好奇。  
“你在做什么？”  
“拆杂志。”  
“我看出来了……是说，拆杂志干什么？”  
面对越前的不解，幸村举起其中一张杂志的切页，展示给他看。  
标题分明惹眼的《顶上组对决》，搭配他俩的球场英姿。  
“可惜不是彩色照片呢。”幸村遗憾地说，“我们在网球上的第一次同框，不是应该值得挂起来，好好纪念一下吗？”  
越前眨了眨眼睛：“……我更喜欢在球场对面看见你。”  
“不着急。”幸村含糊过去了。  
“切……”又一次被拒绝，越前十分不开心地压了压帽檐，转身就走，“你快点下来。不然我把烤鱼全吃了。”  
“白身鱼留给我，今天妈妈买了三文鱼，那个给你吃。”幸村笑意盈盈。  
“才不要！”  
就知道，这孩子会这么说。生起气来超级难哄的小朋友，待会再让他两片烤鱼吧。

2.

青学对战比嘉中，越前在全国大赛的初次比赛，感受到来自冲绳的火辣辣的热情，以及确实像火一般的愤怒情绪。  
“打监督什么的太过分了。”他事后嘟囔着抱怨，“幸好老爷爷没事。”  
六角中的监督在此前的比赛中，被比嘉中的球员故意打到，送去了医院。听说没有大碍，只需静养一段时间。  
这么对待老人家，真是太过分。  
幸村听他说，没什么反应。立海大附中的网球是以绝对强者的实力至上，他们部的切原也会在球场中伤人，只要裁判不判罚，对场中的挑衅，还是一定程度被允许了。虽然他自己不需要这样的方式……不过，他的网球似乎比切原的更令人无法招架。  
“没事就好。”幸村这样安慰小未婚夫。  
越前渐渐安静下来，似乎意识到，这个话题如果作延伸，不是什么愉快的对谈。  
立海大也打败了比嘉中，但幸村不够满意。  
越前喝完特制饮品，突然开始打量幸村。  
“怎么了？”心不在焉也无法忽视这孩子的视线。  
“我之前的对手田仁志，很不喜欢的力量型选手。有什么办法改良力量吗？”越前问。  
自从知道未婚夫是立海大网球部的部长，又从大石前辈那里无意中知道，他还是网球部教练，越前就很好奇幸村的实力，但是无论他怎么说，幸村都不肯和他打练习，更别说私下比赛了。在网球上幸村有铁一样的原则，他将越前视为对手，并且执意要报关东大赛的一箭之仇，这点越前看出来了。为此他封印了所有和越前交手的机会，实在非常固执，虽然不影响日常相处，他很照顾越前。  
“嗯……向我讨教，可是会让你们龙崎教练哭泣的哦。”幸村摸了摸下巴。  
“你不会这么小气吧，因为是对手什么的，就不肯和我说了。”越前的挑衅水平一如既往。  
幸村很清楚，这是一个试探，龙马不会因为不擅长应对某个类型的选手，抱怨连连，甚至避而不战，就算再来十个田仁志，他也会提起网球拍打回去。  
“龙马要当我的对手还早得很呢。”幸村露出一个微笑，在越前眼里怎么看怎么高傲，配上他那张漂亮的脸蛋，还真让人咬牙又不能揍回去。  
“等你们努力打到全国总决赛……再说，单打一会不会是你的呢？”  
以轻柔语气说出的事实，立刻点燃小未婚夫的斗志。  
“总决赛肯定是我和你打！你就洗干净脖子等着……啊！”越前的话还没说完，手臂上就传来阵阵让他快要疼哭出来的酸痛，幸村正捏着他的手臂肌肉，用一种他没见过的手法。  
幸村睨了他一眼：“我的脖子每天都洗的很干净。倒是你，自己不知道好好照顾身体吗？”  
越前泪汪汪盯着他，抿着嘴不说话，看得幸村一阵心软，揉了揉越前的手臂。这孩子和田仁志比赛太过勉强了，倒是得意洋洋于那个小计策的成功。  
幸村替越前按摩了一阵，比了比两人的手臂肌肉，越前瞬间有种泄气感。他难以置信摸了摸幸村的手臂，在未婚夫一脸“怎么样”的炫耀式表情下，不服气地说：“来掰手腕。”  
幸村眯了眯眼睛，点头：“好啊。”  
这声“好啊”是越前一整个周末掰手腕连输五十几次的开端，如果不是因为太耗损，估计他会缠着幸村继续比下去，直到能赢一次为止。  
“你真的很缠人啊，小男孩。”幸村替他把盘中烤鱼的鱼刺剃干净，又体贴地分成了等均大小，因为越前过度掰手腕，现在颤悠悠地执筷子的模样，少有地让他于心不忍了。  
“我可是毫无死角哦，不管什么比赛，都不在话下。”他美丽的笑容配上如此傲慢的台词，又激活了越前不想收敛的挑衅细胞，刚张开嘴，一块鱼肉塞了进来。  
“……”  
“好好吃饭吧。”幸村倾身在越前脸上烙下一个吻。  
“…精市真狡猾。”越前嚼着嘴里的鱼肉，不甘心地说。

3.

狡猾吗？这个评价，不予反驳。  
虽然越前气呼呼地表示，知己知彼百战不殆——这孩子居然能知道这句话，又是南次郎叔叔教的吧——他控诉幸村这样拒绝练习，就是隐藏实力。  
但是，还没有恢复到正常水平前，的确不太想和这孩子站在球场两端。  
幸村没来由地想。  
他一路看着越前的成长，潜力令人吃惊，但还远远在可击败的范围，如果对上的不是完整实力的自己，那就没有任何意义了。

幸村对复健的进度感到焦躁，他拒绝了月刊网球的采访，丢给真田和柳去应付，将自己关在单独的室内训练馆，重新找回对身体的控制感。  
立海大比过去任何时候都要严厉，部内沉浸在一种更加严肃的气氛中。关东大赛的失利，让所有人都憋着一口气，尤其输掉比赛的柳、切原和真田，更是不遗余力地燃烧精力，透支体力，以期重逢对手的那天。尽管，他们并不确定，强敌如林环伺之下，青学能否走到最后。  
——青学迎来第二次跟冰帝的对决。  
这是场硬仗，令人惊讶的是，青学没有延续关东大赛的出赛名单，而是选择安排手冢对战桦地，将迹部留给了青学最小的那名正选……又是越前龙马！  
切原不服气，如果让他对上迹部，他也无所畏惧。这话让真田敲了一个暴栗，责备他“太狂妄”。  
在这之前，迹部单枪匹马闯入立海大挑战真田，如果不是幸村阻止，恐怕会有严重的后果。真田还记得幸村的那句评价：再比下去，你会输哦。  
幸村从来没有误判过谁的实力，正是这句评价让真田警觉起来，他看过关东比赛迹部对战手冢，虽然手冢因伤落败，但能巧妙看穿并利用比赛拖垮手冢的迹部已经是一流水平，相当得难缠，后来的短短交手更让真田感到不妙。  
青学居然派一年级生上场对战迹部，是黔驴技穷了吗？真田对此十分不解，幸村则沉默无言，唯有柳淡定表示：“如果迹部故技重施，手冢一定撑不到总决赛。”  
所以，在走到决赛前，继续让越前龙马拼杀吗？又是弃卒保车之战？

真田感到疑惑，关东那场总决赛，他对越前龙马对胜负的执著肃然起敬，但自己的输场着实是个意外。为了手冢，他封印了两招没有使出来，又在比赛临近结束时才开起无我境界，最后棋差一招，只是因为越前龙马拖延着来到终局，令真田大意麻痹了，没想到这孩子还留着一手，打出Cool截击的王牌。只要让真田多试一两球，他也有把握对付这个Cool截击，只是，他没有再次出手的机会了。  
越前龙马是个很难缠的对手，年纪小小经验丰富，不知不觉就掌握了整场比赛的节奏，真田在风林火山的高压下，没能击破他的防线，反倒被对方以风破火的克制给牵着鼻子走，忽略了其他不利因素——在医院复盘时，幸村将每个漏洞一一指出，让真田几乎无地自容。  
他的确是被越前龙马的节奏带跑，始终认为这小子不足为惧，竟然在赛中起了看他还耍什么花样的观望心态。正因为仍然还掌握着全局，始终信任自己压倒性的实力，才不知不觉被拉进那小子主导的战局。  
其结果，立海丢掉了关东大赛的优胜奖杯。  
当时，幸村冷冷地说：如果是我，一开始就会将他击溃，到再也站不起来为止。  
这是他在真田面前唯一一次评价越前龙马，幸村名义上的未婚夫。他再也没做过任何明面上的评价。越前的另一重私人身份在立海大是个禁忌，幸村公开表示过，无论他和越前私下的关系怎样，并不影响他要报这一箭之仇。变本加厉的严苛训练证明了他的觉悟，无人敢质疑幸村的信念，甚至为他们输掉比赛惭愧不已。  
毕竟，越前龙马的确表现的对他们的底牌一无所知，幸村身为部长兼教练，并没有做出背叛立海大的事。

柳的断言，让真田不敢苟同。他诚然知道自己输了比赛是轻敌，但在青学的眼里，对越前的评价更高一层，也不是不可能。连月刊网球都做出了顶上组对决的报道，对全国大赛的赛事进行一番揣测。青学更改对战名单，肯定不是为了保护手冢的手臂，桦地可不是什么普通水平的选手，能跟在迹部身边，又是正选一员，堪比河村的波动球的力量，对手冢的负担也很大。这么安排，并不是刻意保住手冢的手臂，反而是参照比嘉中的结果，让越前避开他不擅长的力量型选手。  
毕竟这孩子才一年级，身板小巧，发育缓慢，应付力量型选手很是吃力。  
如果是这样，让他对战迹部，无疑是失算吧。  
真田慢慢回想那次迹部冲进立海大的比赛，心中不由好奇，如果越前看见迹部那招，会有什么应对。  
柳沉默了片刻，笔记做的沙沙响，最后不得不承认，真田的推断才是正确的。  
幸村从头到尾，不发一言。

4.

青学和冰帝的对战，并没有如常进行下去，该死的恶劣的天气，将决赛延期了一天。  
幸村停了当天的练习，吩咐大家好好休整，他和立海大其他成员呆在酒店中，真田本来以为他会离开，去他未婚夫那里住。  
全国大赛开赛之后，立海大在超过两三天的赛程里，总会租下酒店的住宿安排正选们休息，附近的一个网球俱乐部场地，也被他们提前定下，用作临时训练基地。  
——在网球有关的事情上，立海大的经费从来非常充足。  
幸村和其他成员们呆在酒店，但并未聚在一起。切原和丸井、桑原，带着柳生和仁王在其中一对临时室友的房间里闲谈，真田没有出现，他如果去了，大家连放松的丁点机会也没有。  
真田想过借此机会和幸村、柳讨论青学同冰帝打过的比赛，柳表示时机未到。他和真田不同，比起真田因为幸村的表态而放心，柳始终认为越前龙马的存在，会对立海大的比赛有所影响。  
幸村曾经公开说过，在越前的事情上，他将一视同仁，并且更严厉地对待对方。关东大赛失利是他们心中的一根刺，不同于全国二连霸，立海大此前曾经十多年称霸关东大赛的冠军，却在幸村成为部长的今日输掉了冠军，不得不说，相当得惨烈。  
然而，幸村除了更加严厉地对待训练，并没有过分苛责输掉比赛的三人，而是将这份复仇之心转嫁去了青学，尤其越前龙马身上，委实过于反常了。  
立海的规矩，输掉的人，必须受到铁拳的制裁。真田严格执行了，切原和柳都毫无怨言，反而幸村对此未置一词。  
真田听不明白，他惭愧于轻敌，输掉这份荣誉。但他坚定地认为，只要达成全国三连霸，他们立海大三巨头时代的网球部，依然可以延续他们的荣耀。  
柳说：“我对此没有怀疑。只是——幸村的态度，是不是将这次失败也归咎于他自己呢？”  
真田笃定反驳道：“这和越前君没有关系。幸村的表态就是他的态度了，我们没有理由质疑他。”  
“你误会了。”柳摇头，“我不是质疑他，我只是担心……幸村身上背负的担子太重，他对自己太苛刻。明明是我们的过失更多一些，但他表现的像出于过度的自责，才那么拼命练习。”  
“他出院才几天，没有好好休息，一味拼命练习，这会影响术后创口痊愈，难道要靠吃止痛药上场吗？”  
柳摇摇头，他不懂该怎么劝。  
真田沉默了，半晌，他说：“那我们只有更加努力地获胜，才能分担更多一些。”  
酒店落地窗外的倾盆大雨，似乎不能浇灭他们心中的忧愁，却使那份熊熊燃烧的获胜之心更加坚定。

幸村在他的房中做训练计划，视线几次落在旁边的手机上，最后还是选择无视。  
他没有给越前打电话，这个节骨眼，不能扰乱对方的心。  
明天，他将少有的出现在比赛场，看越前和迹部的比赛。此前青学对比嘉中的战斗，他没有到场。明天是他第一次现场观看越前的正式比赛，以立海大网球部部长的身份。  
说不清心中复杂的感受，除了稳定的心情，还藏着许多不愿面对的渴望。他曾经看着关东大赛决赛的录像，心想如果站在龙马对面的人是自己该多好。他会打败那个孩子，在他使出无我境界、在他使出Cool 截击、在他使出各种招式的时候，用无懈可击的回球将他击败。  
他在脑中做过无数次的比赛预演，也无数次强行压抑击败那孩子的渴望。  
他心中关着一只猛兽，叫嚣着要撕碎对方，在赛场上重新夺回王者的荣耀。  
明天的你，会让我看到怎样一场比赛呢？  
幸村默默地想，千万不要让我失望。

5.

没有想到，迹部景吾和越前龙马给所有人带来的这样一场比赛。  
进攻，猛烈地进攻，全方位的猛烈地进攻。  
他们不知疲倦，彼此厮杀，球场似乎被那热烈的气氛所感染，摇摇欲坠的高架灯应声落下，伴随越前龙马一声宣言：“我现在就抢过来！”  
他坚定地站在离高空坠物仅仅一米之遥的地方，漂亮地回击了迹部。  
这太疯狂了，场外围观的人员捏了一把汗，议论声此起彼伏沸沸扬扬。  
青学的支柱……这个称号，值得你如此拼尽全力吗……  
幸村回过神时，感到身体微微颤抖，他差点下意识喊出声，让他的龙马小心。强大的意志力让他锁住了所有即将担忧出口的话，仅仅抿着唇，不发一言地盯着对方。  
场内清扫，暂时休息。  
切原赤也心有余悸：“太可怕了，那两个怪物疯了吧。”  
丸井文太耸了耸肩：“只要有动态视力，瞬间判断并不难嘛。”  
越前龙马和迹部景吾均回到休息区，等待清扫的结束。没有人敢上前打扰他们，此时两人战意浓厚，不是搭话的好时机。

之后，一场空前的胶着战，足足打到日落西山。  
比分拖延至89比89，所有人的视线都移不开那颗来来回回的网球，也没有一人提前离开球场。  
这场比赛一直打到越前龙马和迹部景吾双双瘫倒在地上。他们极其疲累，再没有一点可供站起来的力气。  
场外的应援呐喊不绝于耳，青学的众人，冰帝的众人，都在呼喊两人的名字，等待他们其中一个站起来，宣布这场比赛成为最终的赢家。  
立海大的正选队伍们在沉默，观战中难得的严肃。切原死死盯着场内，大气不喘，连向来最放松的仁王也紧绷了身体，丸井不再嚼口香糖，他们捏紧拳头，似乎被一种对胜利拼死执著的无可抗力牵引着再也无法松弛。  
迹部景吾艰难地爬了起来，冰帝的欢呼声更巨大了。  
裁判开始倒计时。  
10…9…8………………6…5……  
面对挺直身板的迹部景吾，球场另一端的越前龙马也摇摇晃晃地爬了起来，青学的欢呼声瞬间爆炸。  
越前龙马拾起了他的球拍，在倒计时指向1的时候，用尽力气打出了一记外旋发球。  
网球擦过迹部景吾身边，带着青学对胜负的执著，弹向远处。  
118:117，越前领先。  
迹部景吾站在赛场之中，一动不动。

幸村精市突然转身就走，立海大的正选们愣怔一瞬，随即跟上了部长的脚步。  
他们的身后，传来裁判最终的宣判——  
“比赛结束——7比6，越前龙马获得优胜！青学晋级准决赛！！”  
球场那端传来震天的欢呼，为一场精彩绝伦的比赛，为越前龙马的胜利，也为冰帝部长在其国中生涯中最后一场正式比赛，为他们无悔的拼搏，献上敬意。

6.

那是龙马的眼神，龙马的战意，最近的距离，观察他所有的表情。  
赛场上的每句话都不是浪费，他出言挑衅，激化双方的斗志，将素来君临200人顶端的冰帝国王逼到正面迎战。  
迹部放下了部长的策略，选择他的本相，作为国中最后一场网球生涯的落幕之战。  
他不再试图拖延，而是主动进攻，不断进攻，这是一场精彩的比赛，双方拼尽了全力，应当是不后悔的。  
但是，这样的迹部可以畅快淋漓地打一场球赛，即便输了，依然人生无悔。  
立海大却不能如此。  
他们输不起。

幸村捧着手中的茶杯，思绪似乎飘得很远。  
柳不确定幸村是否有在听他们说话，真田的感叹却先一步发出来了。  
“希望我和手冢也能有这样一场对决。”他说。  
真田是羡慕的，撇开一切要素，全心全意迎战宿敌，不论成败皆不后悔。  
柳愣了愣，幸村比他更快一步开口：“那你必须赢。”  
他在回答真田，开出他的要求，也是唯一的要求。  
真田立刻说：“这是必然的！”  
经过迹部越前之战，他此刻心中的战意也燃烧到了顶点。  
柳咳嗽一声：“不急，青学还有一场对四天宝寺的战斗，而我们……下个对手是名古屋星德。”  
他不希望真田和幸村此时起什么冲突，大家的目的总是一致的。但他这句话，让真田小有不快，只是皱一皱眉头的程度。  
柳当然知道，真田对他的话明显看轻了青学和手冢——主要是后者，感到不痛快。他视手冢为对手，肯定其实力，准决赛的四天宝寺就不该列入变数之中。  
就像名古屋星德在立海大眼里，也等同根本不存在一样。  
柳飞快地翻着数据：“今年，他们似乎选了外籍球员，看来花了重金呢。”  
作为立海大的军师，他的分析没有出过错，递给幸村出战表，柳断言：“没有什么大的问题。”  
幸村却若有所思地说：“我想，应该有所改变。”  
“嗯？”柳不解，真田也看了过来。  
“青学的一战，你们有什么想法？”幸村终于开口问了。  
柳说：“精彩的一战。我推测不到迹部景吾如果采取其他的战术，会不会有翻盘的机会。双方的获胜率差不多，最后拼的是意志。”  
真田点头，表示他看法相同。  
“那么，如果没有越前龙马呢。”幸村问。  
柳和真田微微一愣。  
“如果没有越前龙马，青学的胜率有多少？”  
“……这不好说。”柳斟酌着发言。  
“我只能肯定，如果没有越前龙马，青学打不到这个程度。”  
这无需多言，立海大称霸全国的两年里，青学并没有走到这么远。今年他们天时地利人和，简直如有神助。  
幸村微微一笑：“是我们彼此对后辈的上心程度，太不相同了。”  
迹部景吾今天发挥出的实力简直相当难缠，能从一度落后中拼死追回分数，越前龙马靠的是比迹部景吾更加麻烦的难缠。最后一分两人胶着比拼了236球，换随便一个学校网球部的继任者，都很难做到拥有这么坚定的精神力。  
不能输。  
这三个字是迹部景吾君临冰帝的尊严，同样是立海大永不许败的骄傲。但是……他们意想不到的是，这三个字同样是越前龙马对胜利的执著。  
如果换作本校后辈，他们做得到吗？和冰帝的国王如此势均力敌的追逐酣战？  
柳和真田久久沉默无言。  
幸村淡淡说：“是时候锻炼赤也了。”

7.

立海大破天荒地在与名古屋星德的对决中连败两场，爆出巨大冷门事件。  
周围的观众席一片哗然，正选们似乎无动于衷。  
切原赤也顶着巨大的压力上场，被打得近乎体无完肤。柳生比吕士恰到好处的“翻译”成功激怒了他，切原犹如恶魔降临，在球场上反败为胜。观众们震慑于他的恐怖，只有立海大的正选们静静观望。  
名古屋星德的队员们此时终于反应过来了。  
立海大这是故意诈输，只为了激发他们小后辈的潜力。  
幸村对真田说：“送他们上路。”  
“皇帝”奉命登上赛场，使出了他的动如雷霆。  
同一时刻，青学战胜了四天宝寺，拿下最终决赛的出场券。  
全国总决赛，青学对战立海大，终于成了定局。

当晚，越前接到幸村的电话。  
“全国决赛之前，我们不要再见面了。”  
幸村柔和的声音传来，让越前咬起下唇，沉默片刻问：“为什么？”  
“看了龙马的比赛，感到压抑不住。”幸村的声音非常好听，情绪异常稳定，但越前隐约觉得，未婚夫极其不对劲。  
“我想和你在赛场正式相遇。”  
“我们……重新认识吧。”  
这是宣战吗？如果是的话，网球王子从来不逃避任何宣战。  
越前一瞬间起了争胜之心，带起那点相当不快的感觉，他大声地说：“好，我就在球赛上击败你。”  
幸村似乎轻柔地笑了。  
“我会等着你。”  
突兀的断音让越前微微一怔，幸村居然挂了他的电话？真的好新鲜！  
他盯着手机发呆，卡鲁宾绕着他的脚踝喵喵打转。  
“讨厌的家伙，绝对要打败你。”越前咕哝一声，恨不得立刻冲去神奈川用网球好好教训一下幸村，这个家伙太不对劲了！  
南次郎的声音从楼下传来：“喂，青少年！你收拾好了吗？我们出发了。”  
越前揉了揉卡鲁宾的脑袋，拎起堂姐菜菜子替他收拾好的行李包，应声道：“来了。”

8.

篝火暖暖融融，野外的黑夜里照亮一双微微出神的金色眼睛。  
帐篷早已搭好，南次郎收拾了烧烤，诧异儿子少有的沉默。  
“青少年也有烦恼吗？让爸爸猜一猜，恋爱的烦恼？”南次郎不正经地调笑。  
谁知儿子竟然压了压帽檐，没有搭腔。  
——哦，百分之百了。  
“你和精市闹矛盾了？”南次郎问。  
“是他一直神秘兮兮的。”越前用树枝拨弄着篝火，咕哝道，“他明明是立海大网球部的部长，误导我是绘画社的，又不肯跟我比赛。”  
“你说精市是立海大的部长？那不是你们最后的对手？”南次郎也很惊讶。  
他很少关注国中生网球，儿子在球场上的变化，只要来场比赛就知道，没必要费心探知他的输赢。没想到早早定下的婚约另一半，竟然是最后的对手，真是有趣了。  
南次郎摸着下巴问：“他不肯和你比赛？”  
越前心事重重点了点头。  
“精市大病初愈，他要准备上场比赛？”  
越前又点了点头。  
“麻烦了啊……万一身体出了状况，怎么好跟人家交待。”南次郎摇头。  
“不过。”他话锋一转，“是下了绝对的决心，才参加这次全国大赛的吧。要和龙马你来场比赛什么的……”  
“但是。他不和我练习，明明有那么多机会。”  
“嘛……肯定有他的缘故，你就好好练习，到时候在赛场上较量吧。”南次郎如此说。  
越前继续拨弄篝火，心中压着沉甸甸的石头。  
应该很期待和精市比赛的，但是对方的态度，好像无形的压力，让自己也开心不起来。满脑子只想狠狠教训一下冥顽不灵的精市，却不知道为什么这么生气。也许是对方的表现，让他感到享受比赛的乐趣打了折扣，可是他们还没交过手。  
这份压抑的，令人喘不过气的，冰冰冷冷的感觉……就是王者立海大永不动摇的信念吗？越前不知道。  
他也有自己的信念，为了青学的胜利，打赢全国大赛，让国三的前辈们无悔青春。他很享受在青学的日子，一起比赛一起获胜，这是他曾经踏遍大小城镇打比赛没有感受过的……团体的荣誉感？  
越前丢开树枝，留下一句“去睡了”，爬进自己的帐篷。  
南次郎叼着一根草叶，调侃地说：“不开窍的臭小子。”  
明天，他们还要进行更艰苦的训练。

9．

全国大赛的开场，越前龙马失约了。  
紧紧盯着那个戴着帽子遮住脸，瑟瑟发抖的小个子，幸村心中涌起前所未有的怒火，让他的面容更加沉冷。  
龙马不可能逃赛，唯一的解释，他出事了。  
然而，不能和越前比赛——这个认知混合了对小未婚夫的担心，一直隐忍至今的幸村处在爆发边缘，不明的情况，无可避免的变数，令他的情绪糟糕透顶。  
比以往更加严重的低气压，自开赛以来便露出前所未有的冷漠，幸村的模样让柳面容紧绷，其他正选们却不曾发现。

首战，真田如愿以偿对上手冢。  
青学那边，一名身穿正选队服的选手和冰帝的迹部匆忙离场。幸村叫不出对方的名字了，但他认得，那是曾经来越前家接他上学的前辈。  
手冢再次不惜代价，牺牲肩膀反向使出了手冢领域，将真田的动如雷霆扫出界外。  
场上的真田犹如神助，幸村对部员们说：“现在只有我能打败他。”  
切原意外道：“这是自夸吗？”  
随即遭前辈们敲个暴栗。不要质疑幸村部长的实力！柳生以眼神警告他，这棵小海带并没有见识过幸村的网球有多么恐怖，部长从来只说实话，不说僭言妄语。  
比赛白热化中，手冢的新招式让手臂负担过重而青紫，真田的双腿也因雷霆而红肿。换场休息时，幸村对明显处于暴怒情绪的真田做了提点。  
立海大的三连霸非常重要。  
他泼了真田一盆冷水，希望他能稍稍冷静下来，衡量一下，是否需要跟手冢如此意气用事，硬碰硬对决。  
真田瞬间面目扭曲，似乎受到了冒犯，他一言不发，再次上场时，开始用徐如林找回步调，但他的情绪明显不对。最终真田还是使出了动如雷霆，跟手冢正面对决。幸村的心陡然下沉，这是真田第一次反抗他的命令，尽管这一球，让手冢失利了。  
切原兴奋地喊着胜利，幸村准确地判断：手冢还没有死透。  
手冢此时的执著相当缠人，他不顾手臂的状况，再三使出零式削球和手冢魅影，打定主意拖延到最后。  
幸村瞬间懂了手冢的用意——他在给越前拖时间。  
这个认知令他心中濒临爆发的怒意更加沉冷。  
青学的支柱传承，是可以在场上拼杀至不顾高空坠物的危险，甚至放弃身体的一部分，赌上未来和职业可能性，也要守住的觉悟吗？可幸村也为了立海大的胜利，自地狱般深刻的重病磨难中勉力爬回，带着一身病痛，坚守常胜王者的永不动摇！  
那就来看看，立海大不容失败的铁则，与青学所谓的支柱传承，究竟谁更高一筹。  
今天，在这个场地，他将前所未有地击溃屈辱的失败感，证明立海大的王者信念才最无可撼动。

10.

真田离开了。  
与手冢一战被迫放弃硬碰硬，最后复又使用雷霆，让真田无处发泄内心的怒火，选择在这个节骨眼上去帮助即将上场的对手。  
幸村没有对未婚夫的失忆说什么，反倒是真田前去帮忙。这让幸村颇为恼火，这仿佛在说他比真田更不关心龙马。  
真田不懂，他永远也不会懂！  
幸村感到一阵疲惫，无论是立场，还是对全国三连霸的重视，都不容许他将渴求许久的对决放在最优先的地方。不战而胜，他并无不妥。说到底，自我管理是每个上场球员该自行负责的，不是期待对手的仁慈。今天是越前自身出了状况，就算赶不上比赛，让幸村不战而胜，他也会毫不犹豫将胜利揽括囊中，这和关东大赛中越前的表现相同，不管真田如何因轻敌而失败，越前赢得漂亮，也没有觉得胜之不武，选择隐藏招式的是真田，他就该承受这个后果。同样的，因故失忆的是越前，他和青学也应当承受这个后果。  
然而，真田似乎不这样想。他极其后悔自己的轻敌，又不满幸村让他放弃正面对决，于是他前往帮助越前寻找记忆，无视了立海大一众因为他的决定或惊讶或沉默的正选队员们。  
幸村不再说话，愤怒快要将他吞噬了，尽管表面上，他依然沉着冷静。在他努力不被这件事压垮的时候，四天宝寺的远山金太郎笑嘻嘻地向他走来。

11.

场外一片寂静，随后，窃窃私语声络绎不绝。  
幸村很习惯这样的目光，这样的评价了，它们无一不出自对他的强大的恐惧。  
远山金太郎跌落在地，瑟瑟发抖，像极了一只摔出巢穴的脆弱小鸟。四天宝寺的白石慌慌张张地摇晃他，却显得无济于事。  
这是你们的悲哀，随意挑战于我，却一点不知道，面对的是怎样的实力。  
幸村并不后悔，Yips几乎摧毁了远山金太郎。这小子不该在此时来挑衅他，在他即将失去耐性，濒临爆发边缘的时候，不知死活地前来送死。  
幸村冷漠地走远，他在自己的领地如同一名神祇，身披外套，优雅的好像不曾热过身。但他不是网球之神，人们通常称呼他为“神之子”，惧怕他的网球所带来的一切恐惧，那令他们忘记了快乐，仿佛这项运动生来是痛苦的。  
幸村已经忘记了，上个打败的对手是怎样的表情。他很少记得住对手，任何被他打败过的人，就像风铃一阵响动，又回归了安静，人们只喜欢听风铃的声音，并不注意是谁正好走进门里。这是幸村享受胜利的感觉，他也不会注意是谁输给了他，只有少数的几个人能让他记住。  
他们其中的一人，正在万众瞩目的呼声中，朝他所在的赛场走来。  
那是越前龙马，他的未婚夫，也是他命中注定有此一战的对手。  
这是他们真正意义上的初次见面。

越前睁着他的金色大眼睛，明明白白写满了迫不及待的战意。回忆起一切的他自然没有忘记幸村，猫一样的少年，带着“今天就跟你算总账”的态度，嚣张地挑衅道：“大病初愈，还是不要勉强得好。”  
幸村留下一句“眼神不错”，径自转身离开，他没有听漏越前小声的抱怨。  
早就知道，这个孩子特别擅长挑衅，带动对手的情绪，把比赛拉进他的节奏。  
然而，幸村不是“别的什么对手”，他为越前引起的骚动不满，有过担心，有过愤怒，有过所有积累至今的情绪。他如此看重这场比赛，越前却不爱惜自己的身体，险些让一切泡汤。  
既然你还有胆量站在我面前，就让你见识一下，属于我的真实网球——怀揣如此心念，幸村开始了他的比赛。  
他曾经说过，要让越前见识属于他的网球，他也信守承诺，毫无保留地将之完完全全地给予。

尽管有所觉悟，当幸村看见越前施展“动如雷霆”，仍然前所未有地发怒了。  
真田……你怎么敢给他看！  
愤怒裹挟着所有压力铺陈开来，幸村失控地将他的Yips发挥至极限，越前比过去所有对手更猛烈地陷入了灭五感的状态。  
对部员失控的无力感，生病时的绝望，丢掉关东大赛冠军的耻辱，以及……无法和龙马比赛，眼睁睁看他飞速成长，对自己可能再也无法打网球的恐惧……一度想要逃离，一度咬牙坚持，回到网球部，回到赛场。他已经不记得种种心情，唯独他的网球不容许失败，立海大必须成就全国三连霸，这是他们所有人的约定，是他视网球为生命和半身的意义，横亘在心间，绝不动摇。

——如果是普通的对手，我不会让他输得这么难看。  
——但，因为是龙马你。  
——我唯一失败的耻辱源于你，渴望着挣扎着想要再次回到网球场上。  
——给我不肯放弃的一丝希望也是你，在医生宣判后笨拙地安慰我天无绝人之路。  
——我在最糟糕的时期遇见你，又在最需要的时候邂逅你，拥有了懵懂却坚定的感情，渴望彼此坦诚相待，却又惧怕软弱的彰显。最终，选择这样让你看见，我最真实的一面。  
——也许，除了网球，我也无法更好地表达了。

太多说不出口的话，藉由“网球”，统统传递出去。  
幸村听见场外的呼喊，青学人人泪流满面，包括他们的教练龙崎堇。所有人都在喊着放弃吧，不要再打下去。  
看，这么残忍的网球，让幸村爱逾生命却又绝望如斯的网球。  
通往胜利之路是这样负轭前行，不容许丝毫的懈怠。

12.

“打网球最快乐了。”  
男孩扬起笑容，痛楚在他脸上尚未消失，凝聚成快乐无比的泪颜。  
幸村看见了一扇门。  
还有他的天使。

13.

那一刻想的是什么呢？  
天衣无缝之门没有选择执著胜利的我，而是选择打网球感到很快乐的你？  
啊……这样痛苦的事情，是否继续下去，原来在坚定不移的背后，的的确确应当感到开心，是什么让我们忍受烈日暴晒，风吹雨淋，日复一日的练习，反复磨练技艺。仅仅是为了胜利吗？那么多享受竞赛的方式，为什么偏偏却执着于网球呢？打网球的确是快乐的，比赛很享受，胜利令人欢愉。  
幸村长长舒出一口气，感到心中一阵轻松的释放。  
当初选择网球，像生命一样重要，也是因为喜欢的缘故呢。可以忍受那么多磨炼，甚至被高年级的人欺负，也不愿意放弃。  
从单纯喜爱的兴趣出发，所付出的汗水和辛苦，早已不只是兴趣了。在这之外享受到的快乐，不知何时渐渐地被胜利取代，然而最初的最初，执起球拍那一刻，切实感受到的快乐和喜悦，悄悄潜藏在心底，并不曾忘记。  
所以——下次打快乐的网球吧。  
单纯地，享受比赛，再单纯地，赢得比赛。  
术后的伤口在隐隐作痛，幸村觉得，再让他跑恐怕也跑不动了。始终还是太勉强自己的身体，这场比赛过后，要好好调养一下呢。

越前终于被前辈们放了下来，全国大赛的冠军，真是给青学送了份大礼。  
他们之前握手的时候，幸村看见小未婚夫眼睛里隐隐的泪花，脸上还有没擦干的汗水和泪水，他果然弄的太狠了点，虽然不后悔就是了。  
越前没有留在青学中间，他矫健地穿越球场，来到立海大的场地，来到幸村坐着的地方。  
幸村看着他，一瞬间，心中微动。  
——他似乎知道越前要干什么了。  
“精市大笨蛋！”越前冲他喊，不管不顾地抱住了他。  
啊……这个傻孩子。  
幸村叹息着搂住了他，立海大的正选们纷纷躲开了。青学的正选们目瞪口呆，似乎无法反应过来。  
“好啦……我没事，你别哭了。”胸口传来的湿意微热，肯定不是冰冷的汗水。  
“谁哭了。”越前抬头瞪了他一眼。  
如果他抬头前没有借机在自己的队服上蹭了蹭，就更有说服力了。  
幸村摸了摸越前汗湿的头发，无奈地搂过他的肩膀，朝全体石化的青学队员们走去。  
“自我介绍一下。幸村精市，立海大网球部的部长……”他缓缓扫视青学的众人，“也是龙马的未婚夫。”  
“什么？！？！？！？！”  
立海大正选们忙着收拾，听见青学失控的喊声，动作更快了，真的一点儿都不愿意被牵连呢。  
“如你们所见，我家龙马受你们照顾了。”  
幸村微微一笑，他觉得心情好很多，尤其连手冢都无法控制表情，露出罕有的惊愕，这让他感到扳回一城。  
越前躲在他身侧，因为被高高抛起庆祝胜利，他没了帽子的遮挡，小脸难得红红的。  
“龙马大人居然有婚约了？”这话出自小坂田朋香，“还是这么好看的对象啊！”  
向来直爽的少女，让青学的正选们回过神来，大石立刻下意识打圆场：“没有没有，越前是青学的后辈，照顾他是理所当然的……”  
这是什么诡异和谐的对话！不愧是大石副部长！他居然还上前和幸村友好地握了握手。  
“部长，我们要走了。”痛哭过的切原在其余前辈们的眼神威逼下，不情不愿地上前打断他们诡异的交流。  
幸村点头应道：“这就来。”  
他低头对越前说：“回去好好休息。”  
“你也是，都说不要勉强了。”越前仰头望他，担忧的神色一览无余。仿佛之前怒气冲冲找幸村算账的另有其人。  
“我会注意的。”幸村习惯地低头吻了吻越前的脸颊。  
听见倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
越前毫无所觉，反手推了推幸村的背，将他推向切原的方向，又顿了顿，朝切原小小挥了挥手。切原也下意识挥了挥手，反应过来时立刻收起来，一脸的懊恼尴尬。  
越前吐了吐舌头，双手放在脑后，扭头跑回去了。

14.

我干嘛要和这小子挥手再见啊……  
切原一脸纠结，乖乖跟在自家部长身边，回到立海大之中。  
“恭喜你跟‘娘家人’正式见面。”柳说，听起来非常欠收拾。  
“是啊，这个场合看起来不错。”幸村回击。  
“嘛，能看见青学全体石化，也值回票价了。”仁王调侃。  
“我们上次在医院的表现要好多了。”这是得意忘形的切原。  
“……”  
“……”  
所有人死死瞪着他，让他闭嘴。  
切原莫名其妙，直到幸村柔和的声音传来：“是啊……医院的时候，你们都在。”  
脊背发寒大概就是这种情况吧。  
切原后悔舌头太快，此时想要吞回去也太晚了。  
“我们先回去吧。”真田适时转移了话题，他率先背起球袋，转身就走。  
如果这个步伐速度没有比平时快那么一点点的话。  
“是啊是啊，赶不上回神奈川的巴士了。”柳生反光的镜片别有深意。  
柳生前辈说的真是专属巴士吗？不是不等到全员就不发车的吗？  
丸井吹破一个泡泡，盯着切原看，海带乖乖把话吞回了肚子。  
他们接二连三地离开了，仿佛没有发生任何插曲。  
幸村感到一阵好笑。  
也许，某种意义上，他们都忘记了一件事。  
“颁奖典礼，还没有开始哦。”  
无视前方全员停滞的步伐，幸村轻轻错身而过，像一阵优雅轻快，如释负重的风。

（完）


	4. 我们的修学旅行1-2

1.

庆功宴。  
毫无疑问，河村寿司店是第一选择。  
只是今天的气氛，看起来并不能够吃得下饭——至少越前吃不下了。  
他的眼睛没有受伤，他的手速不遑多让，但是整盘星鳗寿司都被端走了，真不是拼手速可以解决的问题。他的左边坐着桃城，对面坐着菊丸，三位同级生们凑在桌角里，大家非常有默契地围着越前，堀尾叽叽喳喳的声音明显低下去八度。  
越前环顾四周，想着能向谁求救。但他失败了，连手冢见状都只推了推眼镜，照例坐在一旁喝绿茶，装作没看到。乾贞治的同款镜片正在反光，不二周助笑眯眯地坐在菊丸身侧，河村憨厚地摸了摸头，没打算上前阻止。而青学保姆，大石副部长，也是忧心忡忡地站在手冢身边，他这次明显认同了双打的搭档，真不愧是黄金组合，永远坚实的后盾！  
“小不点，隐瞒这么久，真不行哦。”菊丸大猫一样凑近越前，放大的脸可以看清一根根灵动的睫毛。  
“就是！越前，你和那个立海大的部长，怎么变成婚约关系的？快点坦白。”桃城敲着竹筷，他是菊丸前辈的第一附和声。  
“嘶——！真难看。”海堂的惯性抬杠在众人齐齐转向他的视线中败下阵来，他缩了缩脖子，难得感到一身冷汗。这回，桃城都不用和他吵起来。  
越前感到事情大条了。  
“越前，坦白从宽。”乾贞治推了推他的镜片，“根据我从莲二那里拿到的资料，幸村精市深不可测，不是好相与的对象。”接着，他报了一串幸村的数据，除了打网球的资料，还有一些生活爱好。听完之后大家的表情更凝重了，幸村在立海大令人闻风丧胆的作派，校内强行推广花卉的强硬，都被乾一一提及。  
没这么夸张吧……越前在心里吐槽。  
生活中的精市超级温柔，热爱花卉不是错啊，对校园绿化也很好，为什么大家说的跟他有多可怕似的。  
“不行哟，不行呢。”桃城说着一如既往的口头禅，非常担心地撑着桌面，“越前，你明白吗！今天的全国大赛总决赛，他可是把你往死里打！真的没有见过，这么可怕的招数！你到底生活在怎样的水深火热之下啊。”  
“水深火热的只有阿桃前辈的大脑吧。”越前吐槽回去。  
“越前，这不是开玩笑。”大石也担忧地说，“一上来就灭了素未谋面的对手五感，还把四天宝寺的远山金太郎打到一蹶不振，当场崩溃……这个人不会有虐待的爱好吧！”  
大石的表情，很好诠释了一幕，大脑正在生动上演着酷刑的具象化。  
“你说的太夸张了，大石前辈。精市他只是特别想赢。”  
“啊……都开始直呼其名了吗，小不点，你真的被他洗脑了啊！”菊丸一把抱住了旁边的不二，“不二，你看小不点，他没有救了啦。”  
“英二……就算你这么说，对越前而言，那也是他的未婚夫啊。”不二面露苦恼，反对的意思也没有那么强烈。  
“大家，你们真的误会了……”越前感到一阵无力，他认真回望每个前辈，努力表达着对未婚夫的感受，“精市生活中很温柔的。”  
“骗人。”众人齐齐发声。  
“……”  
越前彻底绝望了。  
“越前。”拯救他的天籁之音来自手冢，那只是一秒钟的希望。越前很快意识到，手冢没有阻止这场盘问，他不由紧张起来。  
“部长，什么事？”越前动了动喉咙，目不转睛看向手冢。  
手冢抱臂坐在一旁，终于开口道：“你隐瞒大家这件事，是幸村的主意，还是你自己的主意？”  
——真是个好问题。  
所有人的目光又刷刷地转向越前。  
越前想了想，说：“我刚开始和他见面，是探病……？”  
“是相亲。”菊丸纠正他。  
お見舞い和お見合い太接近了，难怪越前搞错，即使如此，大家还是被他蹩脚的国文给弄到扭曲了面容。  
“好吧，随便什么。”越前面皮发热，他知道自己国文不好，但这不重要。  
“幸村妈妈说他只会打一点网球，他没有否认。那时候他病着，我以为他是立海大绘画社的人。”越前认真解释，“他画画真的很好。我每次看见他，都在画画。周末过去住的时候，也没有看见打网球的器具。”  
“你们已经住一起了吗？”插嘴的是难得安静这么久的堀尾，但他还是忍不住，挑最不合时宜的时候发声了。  
大家的目光刷刷扫向堀尾。  
“对不起！”堀尾立刻道歉，浑身僵硬了。  
这个问题可以忽略。  
越前说：“就是这些。”  
“听起来，是对方有意误导越前，并不想曝光自己的身份。”乾贞治摸着下巴，刚才一段话，他已经刷刷记了很长的笔记，“这很符合幸村精市的作派，隐瞒，准确而言，不算欺骗。”  
“越前是什么时候知道的呢？”补充发问的是不二。  
这位很爱凑热闹的前辈，应该只是纯粹好奇。越前明显感到前辈之中，不二和乾是一样的态度，比起越前和幸村的关系，他们对整个发展过程更在意。  
“全国大赛的开赛仪式。”越前想了想，还是选择说实话。  
——原来如此。  
众人一顿感慨，居然拖到没办法再遮掩，真不愧……是幸村精市吗？全国大赛的开幕式，幸村复出后首次带领立海大，出现在大众的视线中。那也是越前第一次知道他的真实身份，但是，这意味着越前同样选择了对青学隐瞒。  
意识到问题所在，大家真不是随便糊弄的了。  
越前闷闷地说：“我和他怄气，不太想提他。”  
哦。  
人之常情。  
听见小后辈这么说，青学前辈们总算态度松软了。  
“真是过分，我要是小不点，也会生气的。”菊丸第一个为越前打抱不平，“每天见面，居然还跟大家一起知道的这件事。”  
“如果我们有提起立海大的事，越前应该会早点知道吧。”这么说的是大石，他由衷地感到自责。  
“是我的错。不该拘泥于简单的文字数据，应该更着重过去影像的分析。”乾贞治居然也跟着反省，“关东大赛的名单里只有真田带领正选，我也只挑了他们对战不动峰的录像作分析。”  
“乾也尽力了呢。分析对手的话，挑他们最近的实力展示，确实最好。”不二劝慰他，“我们都不知道这件事，越前也不认识幸村，应该就是所谓的‘阴错阳差’吧。”  
这话可真是……太有深意了。  
越前立刻说：“对不起，让前辈们担心了。”  
“呵呵。越前不必过于自责。”不二适时回道。  
真是像狐狸般狡猾的不二前辈，跟立海大的欺诈师仁王太像了。越前心想，那么说就是在责怪自己没有第一时间告诉大家已经有婚约的事，但是又不能明着指责，因为私事不公开是自己的权利。但是，当这个婚约对象是全国大赛的总决赛对手，那就和网球部有关系了。不二前辈的话术，真的很高明。只不过越前家中有一位更会说话，也更滴水不漏的幸村，总把他骗的团团转，所以多多少少有经验了。  
“好了。这件事到此为止，我们应该开心庆祝才是。”手掌制止了大家的混乱，庆功宴依然继续。  
河村和家人端上了更多的寿司逸品，越前总算能吃到心爱的星鳗寿司，虽然菊丸和桃城抢食的比之前更厉害，美其名曰小不点/越前隐瞒太多，必须惩罚他。  
当然，在大石的干预下，他们没敢太放肆，毕竟越前可是带来全国大赛胜利的关键，他成功战胜了幸村精市，这位中学网球界最强之人，被称为“神之子”的可怕对手。  
大家为胜利庆祝，为越前欢呼，仿佛之前的盘问大会没有发生过。  
但是，在临近庆功尾声的时候，菊丸仍然耿耿于怀地说：“小不点，你真的不会被欺负吗？那个人对你下手特别狠，太可怕了。”  
他只是旁观者，看见越前在赛场上的狼狈，失去五感的痛苦之状，真的很难相信，幸村在生活中是个温柔的人。  
越前温和地对菊丸说：“没关系的，英二前辈。”他拿起一个星鳗沾了沾酱油，喂进菊丸嘴里，笑了笑。纯净的笑颜露出少有的稚气，这样的越前太过可爱，菊丸嚼着嘴巴里的寿司，心里更加担忧了。  
“啊！对了，我们去旅行吧！”菊丸突然拍案而起，跳到大石身边，“不是有庆祝旅行吗？去年去台湾的那次！”  
“那个叫修学旅行，英二。”不二纠正他。  
“管他呢，反正我们还要去的，对吧？和立海大的一起去，跟幸村他们一起去，看看他到底对小不点好不好，怎么样？”  
“英二前辈……”越前张了张口，正要说什么。  
“不错的主意。”乾截了他的话头，推了推眼镜，从容不迫地开始分析，“今年的青学虽然是优胜队伍，我们拿到的奖金也最多，但是校内批示，修学旅行的规格不会提升。如果加上立海大一起，可以在国内做个比较奢华的修学旅行。”  
众人的眼睛纷纷一亮！桃城和一年级生们尤其积极。  
“这样经费也是倍增呢。”不二笑呵呵地说，“立海大也必须出一半。只是他们会同意吗？”  
“喂喂，你们这样好吗？”大石摇头，“不要给越前添麻烦。”  
“大石，你就不担心小不点被欺负吗？呐！”菊丸试图动摇搭档。  
“可是……”  
“大石前辈，你们三年级还差半年就毕业了，这次一起旅行，留下美好的记忆吧。”桃城插嘴道。  
“嘶——！难得说了像样的话。”海堂依然在抬杠，却是赞同的意思。  
大石只好转向手冢：“手冢，你怎么看？”  
越前从头到尾圆睁着双眼，他根本来不及插上话！  
手冢说：“……也需要对比赛进行复盘。”  
众人一愣，心领神会的乾贞治立刻道：“我有个属意的温泉度假村，除了自助美食和商店街，他们还拥有室内健身房、网球场和羽毛球馆。”  
“听起来不错。”桃城和菊丸欢呼。  
手冢点头：“乾、大石，你们负责和立海大那边联系，制订清楚行程，再把计划交给我。我负责和龙崎老师商量。”  
“没问题。”  
越前眼睁睁看着一通商讨，居然就决定下来了。他张了张嘴，把想说的话聪明地咽了回去。不二眼尖地看见，在一片兴奋中突兀地问他：“越前，你有什么话想说吗？”  
热闹安静了，众人的视线再一次纷纷投向越前。  
越前摇摇头，露出傲气的神色：“听起来很有意思，我可没意见。”  
他偷偷在心里将不二腹诽了十几遍，感慨这位前辈真的有仇必报，小气得很。不二前辈虽然嘴巴上只看热闹，其实对自己隐瞒跟幸村的关系，仍然很不舒服呢。  
“那就好，既然越前也没有问题，我就和乾去计划了。”大石兴致勃勃，他很期待再次和对手打比赛，机会难得，且打且珍惜，立海大的对手们值得尊敬，三年级又很快都要毕业了。  
“那就交给你们了。”手冢说。  
趁着再一次热闹起来，越前躲进角落，咬起茶碗蒸的木制勺子。今天的茶碗蒸是河村寿司店特制，除了虾子，还放了美味的瑶柱肉。  
越前咀嚼着银杏仁，心里好不烦恼，他该怎么跟幸村精市说呢？

2.

幸村怀疑自己的耳朵。他眨了眨好看的眼睛，又一次用他一贯温和的声音，认真地询问：“你说什么？”  
对面的柳莲二捧着一本笔记本，再次重复道：“青学发来邀请，要和我们立海大共同修学旅行，当这次全国大赛的庆功。”  
“庆功？！他们还敢提庆功？！”切原赤也正在调整他的护腕铅块，闻言瞬间声音拔高八度，表情像是要吃人，狰狞的模样吓到了一旁的同级生，那个孩子不顾幸村在场，匆匆忙忙换掉衣服，飞快地告退离开了。  
“赤也，不要这么激动。”幸村无奈地叹口气，“我知道，输了比赛，是我的责任。”  
“不……幸村部长，这个……不是你一个人输……没没，我不是在怪你，真的。”切原结结巴巴起来，全国大赛上输给青学，虽然超级悔恨，但是，怎么能怪幸村部长！这个全国第一强悍，拥有神一般实力的部长，可是术后28天就勉强自己的身体，被迫下场比赛，给越前那个小矮子欺负得不要不要，受尽了委屈啊！  
切原的脑海里出现了一幅画面：长着小恶魔尖角的越前龙马，正踩住趴在地上，两眼转圈圈的幸村部长，笑得肆意又张狂。  
他差点哭了出来。  
都怪我们太弱了，如果再努力一点，部长就不用下场，不用受这等奇耻大辱。切原抹了抹不存在的眼泪，想说点什么，又乖乖把嘴巴闭上。  
输的坦坦荡荡，看着一点心理负担都没有的仁王雅治，饶有兴趣地道：“那句话叫什么来着，无事献殷勤？”  
“非奸即盗！”切原飞快接上后半句。  
幸村精市一阵感慨，切原的英文很差劲，国文却出奇意外地好，和自家小朋友正好相反。如果龙马的反应有这么快，给他补习国文就不是甜蜜的负担了。  
“话不能这么说。”  
柳莲二显然没有察觉自家部长正在走神，他很认真地解释：“虽然是邀请共同修学，立海大也不是白蹭，同样负担一半费用。”  
“这有什么意义，还不如我们自己去。”切原听说要出钱，还要分掉一半待遇，瞬间不乐意了。  
“如果我们能去就好了……”柳莲二说道。  
“……”  
更衣室陷入一片沉默，气氛渐渐凝重起来。  
是啊……先不说丢掉了全国大赛的总冠军，关东大赛的优胜奖牌就没能保持，那可是终结了立海大附中十数年的常胜历史。今年的网球部，有什么资格提出修学旅行的计划呢？还不如留给下一届作经费。所以，幸村压根就没向学校递交申请，算是变相的自我反省吧。  
但是，大家辛苦这么久，真的连部内每年的修学旅行的都要放弃传统吗？  
切原不敢说，更加不敢问。  
如果……是青学先提出了邀约呢？  
仁王雅治眼睛一亮！有戏。  
“这个，如果不答应，会不会说我们立海大的输不起？”当冠军的时候嚣张惯了，今年屈居亚军，被冠军队找上门来诚意邀请，要是当面拒绝，显得目中无人。  
“这怎么行！”切原跳起来，“会被看扁的吧。”  
仁王做出沉痛的模样，点了点头。  
两人一唱一和，让一旁的柳无比头痛。  
幸村静静看他们表演。  
他们立海大什么时候不目中无人了，现在才来反省，不就是想和青学一起去。当他这个部长吃素的，看不出来吗？  
幸村都知道，但是幸村不说。他托着腮，仿佛在认真思考。三双眼睛围着他，紧张地等待他做一个决定。  
……如果参加修学旅行，就能和龙马外出过二人世界了。但是……灯泡的数量和瓦数都太不好控制……不过，公费旅游的魅力实在太大……  
幸村的大脑嘎吱嘎吱地转动，更衣室的门也跟着开了。真田带着桑原和丸井一起回来，后头跟着柳生。今天的训练轮到他们分别组双打，比其他人多练习一小时。看见更衣室里还没走的幸村等人，四人感到诧异。  
丸井率先发问：“怎么了，在这里讨论聚餐的事情吗？”  
立海大的庆功宴一直没有办，亚军还真让人提不起食欲，虽然之前有人提议一起去吃烤肉，很快便没了下文。  
“我们在讨论修学旅行的事啦。”切原嘴快地说。  
“诶？有去吗？”丸井很惊讶，其他人也停下了换衣的动作。  
看来大家都默认了，这次部内没有修学旅行的机会。幸村不由得一阵后悔，他在想，自己是否太苛刻了。都说青春无悔，逝去的光阴不再来。这次三连霸未达成，已经留下遗憾，难道连国中最后一年的修学旅行也要留下遗憾吗？  
“是青学发来邀请，我们一起出行。”柳又解释了一遍。  
“哈，为什么？”丸井自然而然地问出来，“是幸村和越前的蜜月旅行提前了，要带上伴郎团吗？”  
“……”  
这个发言太过劲爆，包括幸村在内的立海大正选们全员舌头打结，仔细想想，好像没什么不对？  
“你、你在说什么呀，丸井前辈……部、部长和越前那个臭小子……”切原闹了一个大红脸。  
“原来如此。”柳生推了推眼镜，“是联谊啊……”  
“……”  
“太松懈了！”真田的暴喝惊醒了众人的想入非非。  
是的呀，想什么呢，联谊也不可能和青学一起去，不对，都是男子汉提什么联谊呢，还不如跟冰帝去呢，庞大的后宫拉拉团可不是造假的。  
幸村咳了咳嗓子，试图缓解气氛：“说的是……”  
“哪怕是当伴郎，立海大也绝对不能输给青学！”真田捏紧了拳头，义正言辞地道。  
“……”幸村把后面的话咽回去了。  
大家双眼放光，最激动的当属切原，他从未想过，铁拳制裁的阴影下，他也有如此捍卫副部长的一天。  
“说得对。让青学那帮家伙好好看看，不要以为仗着正选人多，就可以看不起我们立海大伴郎团了！”  
那也只是多了一个正选吧。幸村心想。  
仁王发出了“puri”的兴奋声：“我们必须为幸村撑场面，对方来者不善，千万不能给立海大丢脸了。”  
这几句话的前后关系是？幸村纳闷。  
“好的。这就是幸村和越前的关系捍卫之战，对吧？”丸井一鼓作气跳起来。他遭受了目光的洗礼，不待幸村忍不住，终于有其他人替问了问题。  
“你怎么得出的这个结论啊？”问话的人是柳生，他被丸井狠狠鄙视了一番。  
“幸村部长输给了越前。他们肯定认为越前比部长强，来势汹汹讨伐了……你们这是什么眼神，拜托，青学是冠军耶，奖金可以买下一间不二家的糖果，居然还要带我们分摊经费？”  
“……”  
好有道理，除此以外，好像没有理由了。

幸村精市在丸井文太一句“测试幸村有没有资格和越前在一起”的回音荡漾中，终于回过了神。  
他正坐在家中的餐桌旁，盘子里是一直喜欢的烤鱼，金焦色的烤鱼皮正散发喷香的味道。  
似乎……失神的过久了呢……  
幸村开始回忆，他好像在丸井炸雷般的定言中，同意了和青学的修学旅行？记得大家鼓动的声音，还有柳那句：幸村，我们都支持你。  
自己是怎么回答的呢……好像是：那就拜托了。  
啧。  
幸村微微凝神，眸中闪过的情绪，激荡不已。  
“比快乐网球还要麻烦啊……”  
他喃喃地道。

“你好，幸村家。啊……龙马君？好的，稍等。哥哥——龙马君的电话哟。”  
妹妹甜美的声音让幸村如梦初醒，丢下美味的烤鱼，他再度回到现实世界，接听了未婚夫的电话。  
“精市……”  
电话那头的越前欲言又止，幸村猜到他要说什么。  
“修学旅行的事吗？已经听柳说过了。”幸村将下午发生的事说了一遍。  
越前低低的声音别扭得很，他说：“抱歉了。”  
“龙马为了什么道歉？”  
叹息的声音从那头传来。“前辈们——不，没什么，我也很期待一起去旅行。”  
越前的话头拐了弯，依然是不擅长说话的小王子，但幸村明显听明白了未婚夫的意思。因为是网球部的前辈，不能在背后说好说歹吗？  
幸村心中一片柔软，仿佛看见了越前无奈又烦恼，最后叹息地妥协的模样。  
“不要紧哦，龙马。”  
他的声音像水流，仿佛漫延过了电话线，流进越前的心里，听在耳朵里，痒痒的。  
“只要为了你，不管什么难题，我都会解决的，我可是毫无死角。”  
“……自大。”  
“不是感动吗？”  
“明明输给我了。”  
“那等我痊愈，再比一场吧。”  
“才不要，跟精市打球太累了。”  
“怕输吗？”  
“怎么可能！”  
……  
对话又回到了日常的拌嘴，那点心照不宣的小小烦扰，似乎都不存在了。  
两个人总比一个人强。只要在一起，就能勇敢地一起面对。虽然不曾说出口，隔着遥远的距离，幸村精市和越前龙马此时不约而同地如此笃信着。


	5. 我们的修学旅行3-4

3.

人生不止一帆风顺，总有这样那样小小的烦恼。  
万众期待的修学旅行，决定专租巴士由青学出发，经过立海大，两所学校拼一车人，开往热热闹闹的度假村圣地。所以，提前一天，幸村邀请未婚夫到家里住宿，方便第二天一起出发。  
可是第二天，越前睡过了头，连带幸村也迟到了。  
两个人匆忙收拾，拿上行李一起跑到规定的巴士停靠集合点，就见到三三两两的队友们聚在一起，正往返贩卖机购买饮料。  
青学的人聚集一处，立海的人聚集一处，尽管没有壁垒分明地穿校服或者队服，大家仍然按照学校站队了。  
幸村牵着越前的手一路跑过来，停在两拨人的中心点，场面顿时鸦雀无声。  
越前拉了拉跑动歪掉的帽子，一脸无辜又迷茫地环顾四周，视线最后落在未婚夫脸上，充满了困惑。  
“早上好。”幸村大方地打了招呼。  
“哟，你们来得好晚。”丸井率先回应了自家部长，他喝着一罐运动饮料，眼眶呈乌青，似乎熬了夜。  
越前跟着打了招呼：“早。”属于嚣张新人一贯的简洁。  
丸井给幸村竖了个大拇指，旁边的柳莲二见状喃喃道：“超过五分钟，了不起。”  
幸村无奈地说：“很抱歉迟到了十五分钟。”  
柳莲二一顿，咳嗽两声说：“不是那个。”  
“？”  
幸村和越前冒出一脑袋问号。  
“越前和幸村，你们当众牵手的时间超过了五分钟。”不知不觉朝这里靠拢的乾贞治，推着眼镜框，补充了好友的未竟之语。  
“……”  
越前下意识松手，但是幸村握得更紧了。  
立海大的部长得体地微笑：“谢谢关心，我和龙马先上车了。”  
他拉着越前直奔巴士，青学的小新星只来得及瞥见两位二年级的学长又在拌嘴，便让未婚夫拖着上了车。  
越前刚上巴士，迎面就是坐在前排同司机倾谈的手冢，他面颊发热，低头说：  
“部长好。”  
“部长好。”  
两道相同的声音撞得凑巧又尴尬。  
越前惊愕抬头，切原赤也同样惊愕地看着他。  
“越前，你来了。”手冢说。  
“赤也，你来得很早嘛。”幸村说。  
车上其余人当作没看见。幸村转头对手冢道：“好久不见，手冢。”  
“幸村，这趟旅行请多关照。”手冢得体回答。  
两个学校的部长们公式化一般简单寒暄，幸村拉着越前走向一排空座，把两份行李轻松放上头顶的行李架。  
一个大猫攻击的飞扑，成功让越前挣开了幸村的手。  
青学的菊丸不顾场面，抱着越前蹭了又蹭：“小不点来得好晚！跟我坐吧，一起坐吧，有好多吃的哦。”  
哇塞——真的很勇猛呢。  
跟上车的其他人见状，不仅佩服菊丸的神经天然，看见幸村露出越发灿烂的笑容，立海的几名队员不自觉摸了摸脖子，仿佛竖起寒毛。  
“菊丸，好好坐回去。”冷冷淡淡的声音，来自青学镇场冰山的手冢。  
大猫瞬间蔫蔫垂头，不情不愿松开到手的小不点，缩回他和不二的座位咬耳朵去了。  
“不二，不二，好过分啊……”  
“呵呵，英二你太冲动了。”  
“可是……”  
“毕竟……”  
“反正……”  
窃窃私语声夹杂着听不清的词句，反正不是什么好话，气氛越来越微妙。幸村悉数充耳不闻，他拉过越前，将他推进靠窗的位置，自己坐在他旁边。  
也许是挡住了所有人的目光，越前躲进巴士里变成小小的一团，心中平静不少。前后排遮得严严实实，看不见别人的表情，竖起耳朵只有一点点声音，似乎大家都挺克制。  
幸村拿掉越前的帽子，小声问他：“还困吗？”今天起了个大早，越前的精神仍没有恢复，还处于半梦半醒的状态。刚才被菊丸袭击，像只受惊吓的猫一样，仿佛瞳孔都竖直了，紧绷的神经松弛下来，现在更加没了精神。  
越前迷糊地点了点头。幸村抬手勾住背包，拿出装好的饮料，递给了越前。幸村家早晨不准喝碳酸饮料，幸村妈妈会选择较为甘甜的水果，做好鲜榨果汁，培养未来过门的小儿媳妇良好的健康饮食习惯。  
幸村趁着小孩喝果汁，逐渐又迷糊起来的时刻，伸手揉了揉他的墨色头发。越前眼皮子上下打架，吐出嘴巴里的吸管，浓浓的困意促使他软软地嘀咕了声：“精市。”  
“我在这里哦。”幸村柔声回答。  
越前头一歪，靠着幸村睡过去了。未婚夫及时伸手接住了快要掉地的水杯，将它扣好盖子，却是放不回去。  
一只手伸向了幸村的水杯，三三两两攒动的人头，好奇打量的目光，突然全部出现了。幸村叹口气，把手中的杯子交给旁边站着的柳莲二，指了指头顶：“帮我拿一下毯子。”  
另一个人很快从棚顶的行李包中翻出了小薄毯子，是立海大可靠如山的真田。  
幸村接过小薄毯，把依偎着自己的小宝贝裹了严严实实，这才放心地让他熟睡。抬头一笑，几个人头迅速缩回去了，帮忙放置物品的两位队友也收回好奇的目光。青学那边正探头探脑，尤其曾经喜欢用单车接送越前的刺猬头——叫桃城武来着？正一脸气鼓鼓地紧盯着自己。幸村快速分辨了一下，他和越前的座位周边，被立海大的队友们包围了，仿佛铜墙铁壁，拒绝外来者侵入他们两个人的私人空间。真不愧是出门前信誓旦旦要为自己找回场子的队友呢，非常忠实地捍卫着他和越前的关系。  
只是，这么剑拔弩张的态度，这个修学旅行真的可以好好到最后吗？  
幸村歪了歪头，看见一只大猫哀怨地盯着自己，差点吓他一跳。菊丸英二倒坐巴士，只把一个脑袋搁在座靠上，目光相当地渗人了。  
幸村惯例微微一笑，不清楚他深浅，只知道他打球十分凶残的菊丸哼了哼，生气地缩回去了。  
另一道充满歉意的温暖目光临到幸村，大石秀一郎，这位青学的副部长，一脸和气地朝幸村点了点头。  
随着大石看向青学的几名队员，桃城武，还有三个一年级的小朋友们立刻好好坐回去不动了。幸村想起来，那三位一年级应该是替前辈们跑腿买东西，他刚才和龙马上车时没有见到，等龙马睡着了，这三个小朋友才出现，他们似乎很想亲近龙马，但是有幸村在，他们只能凑作一堆，眼巴巴地望着自己。  
——似乎，并没有女性到来呢。  
等到目的地前，幸村在柳莲二的悄声解释下才明白。原来青学的龙崎教练嫌弃没人搭伙喝酒，拒绝了这次出行，直接把事务交给大石秀一郎和乾贞治。这让青学的两个小女生也没机会出行，毕竟周围都是男生，太不方便了。  
幸村在心里对龙崎教练道，立海大的部长兼教练还是个未成年，真是十分抱歉呢。

车行三个小时，他们顺利到达了住宿地的度假村。  
幸村唤醒越前，小孩子捏着帽子，双手揉揉眼睛，一副还没睡醒的样子。  
“小~不~点~”趁着幸村拿行李的缺口，忍一路再也忍不住的菊丸飞扑又出现了。  
幸村侧身让开通道，听见自家小孩抱怨地说了句：“好重，英二前辈。”  
“小不点不好玩，都不和我们坐在一起。”  
“呃……”越前求助地望向未婚夫，遭到幸村无视，这个男人现在装看不见，一边跟立海的队员们说话一边朝前走，等于把他留给了菊丸，只有两人份的行李还在幸村手上。  
越前目瞪口呆，在菊丸的拉拉扯扯中经过桃城，被敲了一个暴栗。  
“哼！越前，你可是青学的人啊。”桃城勾手一个嘀咕，咬牙切齿的模样，看起来也忍了一路。  
“是啊是啊，龙马君，你简直是被拐走掉了。”傻乎乎的胜郎说。  
“哼，我看越前很开心呢。”堀尾生气地说。  
“……”  
越前甩了甩帽子，正正戴好，没有接话。  
“下车吧。”他说。  
这次，他真的睡醒了。

4.

度假村风景宜人，和风煦暖，远离城市的空气带着季节气候独特的清新干爽。已经快要入秋了，暑气正在慢慢散去。  
越前和青学的三位一年级生走在大部队的最后面，像一条小尾巴慢慢腾腾跟着大家，前方的校队阵容逐渐混杂，从停车站到酒店的一段路程，领头的正副部长们抓住机会友好交流，跟随的大部份队员们也互相攀谈起来。  
立海大的欺诈师和青学的天才戴着狐狸面具，津津有味交谈着诡异的话题；切原、丸井和菊丸三人走在一起，看起来奇怪极了。丸井拉开包包，递给菊丸一份熬夜赶制的手作甜品，切原凑在身旁，大声夸赞前辈的手艺简直惊为天人。在二人鼓励下，菊丸吃掉一小块糕点，看向丸井的眼神立刻不一样了，浑身散发崇拜的光芒，走在他们身边的人险些闪瞎双目；桑原和河村一路跟着桃城、海堂和柳生；这些人里就只有乾贞治和柳莲二的组合非常正常——也许，某种意义上反而是最不正常的组合吧。  
越前想着有的没的，走在身旁的水野胜雄突然问他：“龙马君，你和谁一起住呢？”  
“诶？”越前愣了。  
“房间啦，房间。我们三个人住一间屋子，名单里没有龙马君哦。”胜雄解释道。  
青学的住宿名单里没有自己？  
越前瞬间明白了，他的房间没有意外，应该和幸村住一起才对。  
“龙马君要和立海大的大将住一个屋子吗？”胜郎嘴快地问了大家都在意的事。  
“当然的吧，他们是夫妇吧！”抢话头的是一如既往的堀尾大爷，并没有多加考虑，“说回来啊，未婚夫妇提前住在一起不是很奇怪吗？很不合适吧……呜呜呜！”他扯开了大嗓门，丝毫不顾忌地加以评判了，话还没说完，就被两个同伴捂住嘴。  
“堀尾君！”  
“不要这么大声啦！”  
越前不置可否，眼尖地看到前方行走的一众前辈们差点不约而同崴了脚，哼声说：“还差得远呢。”

他们最后到达酒店，前辈们已经在前台办理入住手续，领回订好的房卡。  
乾贞治对照名单，柳莲二递交房卡，两个人配合得天衣无缝，不愧是多年的默契！作为部长，幸村和手冢最早拿到各自的房卡。幸村拎着行李，回头看向越前，他没有招手，只是静静地等待。越前抿了抿唇，丢下三人组，朝幸村快步走过去。许多目光汇聚在他身上，熟悉的兴味和探究，越前意识到，幸村那家伙是故意的。幸村的眉眼笑意浅浅，等越前走到身边，看出他在闹脾气，也不牵手了，背着两人的行李一马当先朝电梯间走去，越前跟上了他。  
尽管有太多额外的关注，他们还是选择住到一起，虽然只是单方面决定的选择。  
又有什么要紧呢？越前心想，他和幸村本身就不是需要隐藏的关系，更不用避讳什么。只是——直到跟着幸村走近酒店的客房，越前依然觉得有的做法似乎太刻意了。他抛着手中的帽子，盯着幸村整理行李箱的背影，心中若有所思。  
“这里的运动设施非常齐全哦。”幸村把他们的运动服挑出来，叠好剩下的休闲服，把仅有的几件外套挂上衣架，整齐地送进衣橱。  
他做起这些事情非常有条不紊，不需要越前帮忙，也不耽误科普这里的设施环境。  
“羽毛球馆、乒乓球馆在一起，网球场分室内和室外，游泳池在另一个方向。出大门向左边走，应该有条商店街，找机会一起逛逛吧？得买些礼物带回去送给他们呢。”幸村收拾妥当，把两个空空的行李箱放在房间的角落。他们住的双人双床房，地方很宽敞，条件十分优渥，属于部长们的特权吧。  
“这里最著名的是温泉呢，你累吗？去泡一泡怎么样？”幸村直起腰，伸了伸手臂，看向一直发呆的小未婚夫。  
越前一怔，抛出去的帽子没接住，掉落在地板。他赶紧捡起来，拍了拍不存在的灰，重新戴回头上，压低了帽檐。  
“我……晚点再去吧，先出去走一走。”他匆忙站起来，转身就往外走，“精市想去的话不用等我，可以先去的。”  
幸村只来得及说一句“记得带房卡”，越前手快地抽走了插进壁槽的那张，房间瞬间暗下来，尴尬地拉开一半的房门，停滞不前的脚步，男孩眸光闪烁，犹豫不决。  
幸村无奈地说：“你先走吧，我这里有另外一张。”  
越前轻轻点了点头，落荒而逃般奔出去了。  
房门徐徐关上，屋内恢复了安静。幸村拿起桌上的房卡，重新插进卡槽里。房间重新亮起来了，所有设备开始运转。年轻的网球部长托着下颌想了一会，仍然困惑不已。

越前漫无目的走出酒店，终于停下来。他甩了甩双手，突然意识到，刚才飞速离开的样子，相当的突兀和失礼。可是，他不是故意的。  
——要和精市一起泡澡？  
这个句子塞进大脑的时候，瞬间感到手足无措了。仔细想想，在家里连一起睡都是各自换好衣服才回到房间的，别说一起泡浴池，他们甚至没见过对方袒露身体的模样。  
想到要和精市一起去温泉，一起换衣服，一起裸裎相见……越前的喉咙动了动，莫名地一丝紧张。  
——这太超过了。  
他低声感慨一句，突然有其他声音在耳边响起：“什么太超过了？”  
越前吓了一跳，偏头看见立海大的仁王前辈也仿佛惊吓般往后退了两步。  
“仁王……前辈。”越前讷讷地说。这个人，走路为什么悄无声息的？突然凑过来，真的奇怪极了。  
“哦呀，越前也在这里。”仁王身后出现的是不二，刚才被高大的体型挡住了，越前没有注意到他。  
“你在这里做什么？”不二问，眼睛看向四周，“幸村不在？”  
越前张了张嘴，没有回答，反问他们：“前辈们又在这里做什么？”  
“我们正要去打一场球。”仁王接着说，他举了举手里的球拍，越前注意到，两位前辈都换好衣服了，仁王的球拍之前卡在他的胳膊里。  
立海大的欺诈师耸了耸肩，高声道：“今天我要扳回一局。”  
“是吗？我很拭目以待呢。”不二的眼睛像两道弯弯的月牙。  
真意外，仁王前辈竟然和不二前辈一起去打球，才刚到度假村不久，他们有这么着急吗？越前送走两个人，感到出乎意料。紧接着，他听见远远传来堀尾的大嗓门。  
“是真的吗？柳生前辈太厉害了，竟然可以做到。是我的话，肯定做不到啦。”  
“这点难度只是小儿科。”  
青学一年级的三人组，竟然跟着立海大的“绅士”柳生比吕士一起走出来，这是怎么都很奇怪的组合！一行人看见越前，率先打了招呼。  
“柳生前辈说可以通过气味辨别不同牌子的同款特产哪个要更好喔。”胜郎热心地向越前解释，语气中满满的崇拜，“真是太厉害了。”  
“所以啦，我们现在去商店街，越前君要跟来也无所谓。”堀尾双手叉腰，得意洋洋，仿佛能做到的人是他。  
越前摇摇头，拒绝了邀请。  
一行人离开了酒店，朝商店街去了。  
“……”  
越前眨了眨眼睛，心里逐渐生出异样的感觉。  
一个人影正奔向这里，速度很快，竟然是切原赤也。  
“你怎么在这里。”切原跑到门口，和越前打了照面，小口喘着气。  
越前看了看他跑来的方向，正是仁王和不二前往的方向，应该是从网球场过来的？  
“你们在打球吗？”他单刀直入地问。  
“是啊。”切原爽快承认，又飞快地警告他，“你别过来，今天没有你的位置。我们几个还要再俩俩较量一下。”  
这家伙果然还是很讨人厌啊，越前心底吐槽。  
切原松了松衣领，咕哝一句“好热啊”之类的，说他只是回来拿房卡，顺便买点饮料。切原和真田住同一个屋，越前自然问：“真田前辈也在打球吗？”  
“他和你们手冢部长去钓鱼了，说什么这几天一定要分出胜负。”切原随口说，他回来自己遗忘的房卡，还要把手上这张给真田送过去，没有多说话，急步离开了。  
越前盯着切原跑进酒店的背影。所以，现在只有他和幸村落单了，对吗？

越前捏着手里的房卡，独自一人到了温泉馆，预刷过关，很轻松地进去了，他没有带洗具，就顺便登记租用酒店里提供的。  
草草洗过一个澡，越前一头扎进露天温泉池子。早上很少有人来泡温泉，偌大的露天水池里只有越前一个人，他大大松口气，把头靠上池边的石头，真实地感到无奈。  
立海大的前辈们，似乎纷纷有意无意拉走青学的队友，把他和幸村单独留在一起。做的这么明显，越前当然看得出来。青学队友中，没有察觉的人跟着立海大的步调，有察觉到的人却也在尽量配合他们，并没有戳穿。越前想了想，这是幸村开始就交待好的事吗？  
难怪这个人非说担心迟到，要他提前一晚去家里住，早晨也不如过去那么努力地准点喊醒，纵容他一睡到晚，结果两个人都迟到了。越前仔细回想，路上没机会和前辈们说话，又补睡了一觉，在前辈们看来，自己是默许幸村这么做了。所以到了这里，前辈们也没再来打扰。幸村做的这么明显，好像真被他安排得好好的了，真是——莫名感到小小的不舒服。  
越前伸出指尖，弹了弹水面，嘀咕道：“精市这个大笨蛋。”  
他才不会避讳两人的关系，就算修学旅行也没关系。可是这么光明正大，借修学旅行的名义，只过二人世界，真的不会太超过了吗？日后前辈们肯定会取笑回来的。  
想到这个画面，越前又忍不住叹气。他的脸蛋变得红扑扑，嘀咕着温泉水太热，自己要被蒸熟了。  
一点嘈杂的声音从外边传来，熟悉地不用多想。  
“是你的错吧，早说过那个死角已经不是桑原桑的死角，还要打向那里！”这个声音，是海堂前辈。  
“你说什么！蝮蛇，你想打架吗！”这么冲动，除了桃城前辈还有谁。  
两个人推推搡搡地走进来，腰间各自围着一条毛巾。他们看见水池里坐着的越前，一起愣住了。  
“越前？你怎么在这里？”桃城立刻张望四周：“怎么只有你一个人？”  
“……”  
越前瞬间失去回答的心情。


End file.
